Finding Love in an elevator
by Kimpisces
Summary: Kai, Tala, Rei & Bryan are stuck in the elevator with the four most annoying girls (To them) in the world. Will anything come out of it besides fighting? COMPLETED! SEQUEL UP!
1. Getting Stuck in an elevator

Finding Love...in an elevator.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any related services...*thinks of what 'services' could be*  
Max: *comes and hits her with his GIANTHINDOWHACKINGHENTIASSTICKOFDOOOOM! (I don't own the stick either)*  
  
Anyways...I was walking home from picking my sister up from a friend's house and was thinking of stuff when I came up with this idea. So don't flame me if this is already taken..I didn't know...  
  
Chapter One-Getting stuck...in an elevator  
  
Kai stood in the middle of the crowded room, looking from side to side, trying to find someone familiar. This was the main reason why he hated to come to these kinds of things. He always got lost. The unsurprising thing was that he didn't really care. I mean, what kind of person would want to be in the same room with Tyson?   
  
Kai sighed. Still it would be nice to be in sight of a familiar face. Someone that he could glare at atleast. Kai couldn't help but hear Rei's voice and instantly turned in the direction of it. Rei wasn't so bad. Rei was actually a pretty nice guy, that if Kai wasn't afraid of letting his defenses down, Kai would actually like as a friend. However, Kai wasn't into revealing too much about himself, so he just let it past and made his way towards the sound of Rei's voice.  
  
Rei's voice towered over the crowd around him. "I challange you to a match than. We'll see who has the better bitbeast."   
  
Kai elbowed his way through the crowd, muttering a small 'sorry' here and there but too soft for anyone to actually hear. Eventually Kai made it to the front of the crowd and saw that Rei was addressing Tala. Kai rolled his eyes, this was going to be a short fight.   
  
Rei saw Kai standing there and beamed, going over and pulling Kai into the center. "And Kai's going to be my partner."  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Krys stood against the wall, her eyes closed, her head bent down and her light purple hair falling over her face, keeping the onlooker from seeing her. Krys liked to stand this way, it made her look mysterious, which meant that no one would know what to expect from her, which of course was an advantage all to itself.  
  
Krys could hear the small commotion going on nearby. Some big star, punk beyblader thought that he could handle the big boys or something equally stupid. Krys hated those scenes, it made the good beybladers look bad and anyone that made Krys Ravens look bad was in for a tough ride.   
  
Krys heard her friends, Macy and Hannah also talk out, and Krys gave an inside groan. This meant that Macy and Hannah were going to get involved. And if Macy was going to get involved, soon Krys was going to have to get involved, or lose a friend. Stupid Macy who always has to stick her foot in her mouth.  
  
Krys heard another voice, this one masculine and felt her knees become weak. That voice she'd know anywhere. That was the voice of Kai Hiwatari, the famous beyblader. He was the best and Krys had the privledge of knowing him personally when they were younger. He probably didn't remember her now but Krys would never forget him. He had given her her first kiss when she was only eleven and Krys could still taste it. Of course, she had found out later that he had been doing so, only on his grandfather's orders and that little piece of information, nearly broke her heart.   
  
Pushing that aside, Krys opened her eyes, stretched and walked over to the crowd, pushing aside anyone that dared to be in her way. Most people glared at her but she didn't care. It wasn't like they could do anything about it. Krys put a hand on Macy's shoulder, her full five foot, nine inches frame backing Macy. "Is there a problem?"  
  
'_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ '_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ '_' '_' '_'   
  
"Is there a problem?" The purple-haired, green eyed girl asked them.   
  
Problem? There was a problem, a big one. HER! What kind of person, comes pushing their way through a ground to back up two bitches? Probably another one. That was the way it always did seem to work. Oh well, the sooner he took out these three, the sooner he could be on the way to his home, and that just couldn't happen soon enough.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ @_@ @_@ @_@ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ @_@ @_@ @_@   
  
Raye watched from another table, trying not to start laughing. Only Krys would go and save those two idiots. Personally, Raye thought that those two deserved everything that happened to them. No one could be dense enough to go and call Rei Kon a coward and think that no one was going to punch them for it. Then again, looking at Macy and Hannah, maybe there was.  
  
Raye respected Rei, and it wasn't just because their names were the same. It was because he was a good guy and he was always trying to keep the team together, working cooperatively, and that was Raye's main focus in life too. That was why she would have to get up in a few seconds to keep Krys from punching Rei in the groin, and trust us Krys would do that!  
  
Raye could hear Rei say something, and when she listened closer, she heard that it was a challange for the girls. Raye got up and made her way into the crowd, there was no way those three were going to go up against Bryan and Tala without her. No way on earth.  
  
o_O o_O o_O ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ o_O o_O o_O ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ o_O o_O o_O   
  
"NO FIGHTING!" The guy in charge of everything commanded, holding Tala by the ear.  
  
This guy had about five seconds to let go of Tala's ear or Tala was going to explode. He had been insulted by Rei, than by some girl, than by some other girl and now by this guy. Why in the hell did this sort of thing always happen to him? Couldn't Karma go and find some other person to bug for awhile?  
  
"I want you all out of this place NOW!" The guy continued, yelling right in Tala's ear. Bryan could see that Tala was close to exploding so he took Tala's hand and dragged him out, Kai, Rei and the girls following.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Tala asked the girls as they stood in front of the elevator.   
  
"We're waiting for the elevator you dodo brain." The tallest one said.  
  
"That's nice but we're going in it." Tala said, glaring at her.  
  
The girl turned to face Tala, trying to use her size to scare him. "Oh, and how exactly are you going to stop us?"  
  
Tala glared, which made Rei sigh. "Listen, I know we don't all get along that well but could we at least stop it for a while, we can all go in the elevator at the same time and once we get down to the lobby, we can all go our separate ways."  
  
The girls, Tala, Kai and Bryan all nodded in agreement. Kai pressed the button for the elevator, it came and they all stepped in and then that tall girl pressed the 'lobby' button. It was all going smoothly until...  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^   
  
The lights went out and the elevator stopped, throwing everyone into one wall. There was a loud beep and the emergency lights came on. Hannah took a deep breath and tried not to think of the fact that she was stuck in an elevator..a very small elevator.  
  
"SHIT!" Kai said as he stood up. "This is NOT supposed to happen. We're supposed to get our asses down to the lobby, out the door and then whatever wants to happen can happen. I am NOT being stuck with a bunch of lunatics in an elevator."   
  
Hannah continued to take deep breaths, hoping that someone else would talk so that she could focus on their voice and not be as aware of where she was. She was relieved when Krys began talking. "Yah! Well, we don't really want to be in here with you either Kai Hiwatari. You are such a jerk! Don't you see that Hannah here is claustrophobic?"  
  
Hannah whimpered when someone grabbed her hand. Wherever Kai was, he kicked something and then grunted. "What do I care?"  
  
"Obviously you don't." Krys said and it sounded like she was right on the edge of her limitations.  
  
"Guys.." Hannah managed to get out. "Please stop it."  
  
The hand gripping hers squeezed harder and Hannah attempted to squeeze back but couldn't. It was too close in here.  
  
"Listen, Hannah's your name right, I'm going to push the emergency button and someone will be here in a minute. All right? Can you last that long?" The voice was from Rei this time and Hannah nodded slightly to let everyone know that she was still alright.  
  
There was a loud shattering sound that echoed all across the elevator, everyone threw their hands over their ears to block out the noise but to no prevail. Hannah whimpered and tucked herself into a ball in the corner. Rei saw her and went and gave her a hug and cuddled with her, hoping to bring her some comfort. "Shhh, it'll be alright."  
  
Hannah nodded silently and closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore.  
  
'_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ '_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ '_' '_' '_'   
  
Rei didn't know why he was holding this girl that he barely knew but that didn't really matter, no one really cared about it, they all thought that he was just trying to make her feel better, which was what he was doing...right? Rei didn't really know anymore and that made him feel uncomfortable. However, he couldn't let his own emotions get in the way, this girl needed comfort and Rei was the only one in this whole elevator who was willing to give it to her.  
  
Rei looked up at the purple-haired girl and smiled. "So, what's your name?"   
  
The girl smiled. "I guess we haven't really introduced ourselves, huh?" She motioned to a girl in the back that was the reason they were kicked out in the first place, this girl had long black hair and piercing red eyes. "This is Macy."   
  
"How ya do?" Macy said cooly.  
  
The girl then motioned to the girl in the other corner, who had brown hair that fell to her waist smoothly. "That's Raye." Rei smiled, it was kind of ironic that he was in an elevator with someone who shared his name. "And you've already met Hannah. Oh and by the way, my name's Krys."  
  
"It's nice to met you Krys. I'm Rei, that's Kai with the blue hair, Tala with the red and the last guy's Bryan." Rei said and then smoothed Hannah's hair.   
  
"It's nice to met you too." Krys said and then leaned against the wall, obviously blocking everyone else out. Rei sighed and watched Kai do the same. 


	2. Getting Acquainted in an elevator

Finding Love...in an elevator  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or anything related to it.   
Kai: *pops out of no where and leans against the wall* Thank GOD, hell knows what she would do if she did...  
*sniffles because Kai is being mean to her* ... *remembers that Kai is mean to everyone and instantly feels better* Okay...onto the story!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two-Getting Acquainted..in an elevator  
  
Rei's one minute turned slowly into ten and there still was no sign of anyone coming. No one had paged them, to tell that they were working on it. No one had done anything as far as they knew. For all the people in the elevator knew, they hadn't even acknowledged their condition.  
  
Hannah was still in the corner, but she was doing better than she had been. Rei still had her in his lap and it looked like he was playing with her hair. Hannah obviously didn't mind however, because she didn't yank her 'precious' red-highlighted, brown hair away from Rei's touch. In fact, it looked like she was enjoying it. Krys sighed, that was all they needed for a romance to start up in an elevator.  
  
Macy, of course, was still in her corner, and Krys noticed that all the girls were actually in a corner. Kinda weird. Anyways, Macy was still in her corner, staring down Tala, who was trying his best to ignore the stare. Obviously he didn't want to do anything stupid, like hit her. Smart guy.  
  
Raye, was also still in her corner, randomly taking parts of her hair, braiding it, and then unbraiding it, over and over and over again. It wasn't too hard to tell that she was bored with this whole situation and that she wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible. She looked like she was going to scream, that is how bored she was.   
  
Krys was also bored, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that. Krys shifted her position slightly, so not to get any unwanted muscle cramps when she started to move again. Krys could feel her foot wanting to fall asleep and she sighed. Everyone in the elevator turning to her.  
  
"What?" Krys snapped as everyone examined her face. "Can't a person sigh in an elevator or is that against the law?"  
  
Everyone looked away except for Kai who continued to stare at her. "Well excuse us for automatically turning to something that could've been amusing. We'll remember to ask your premission first next time we decide to do so."  
  
Krys's green eyes darkened with anger. "I never said that you needed to ask my premission to look at me Kai Hiwatari. Stop trying to put words in my mouth."   
  
Kai looked away cooly. "I didn't put them in your mouth, but if you want to blame your own insecurities on me..."  
  
"INSECURITIES?" Krys exploded. "We're in a god damn elevator and you're telling me that I should be feeling a little insecure?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "No one else is."  
  
"How do you know? Can you read their minds?"   
  
Raye took a deep breath. "Krys, just ignore the guy."  
  
Krys glared at Kai. "Easy for you to say."  
  
"Krys...ignore him." Raye repeated.  
  
Krys sighed, turned so that she wasn't facing Kai anymore and slumped to the floor, she hated this stupid elevator and as soon as she got out of it, she was never getting back in one with Kai Hiwatari again. Then again, it was all Rei's fault that they were all in there at the same time anyways. Him and his 'we can all go in the same elevator and when we get to the lobby we can go our separate ways'. If he wasn't comforting Hannah right now...oh she would hurt him.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Tala could almost see the steam coming off of everyone, with few exceptions, in the elevator. No one wanted to be here, no one wanted to be with these other people and most importantly, no one wanted to talk. Tala wondered if maybe they would start to talk, they would actually start to get along. Tala doubted it, but it was worth a try. Anything was worth a try right now.  
  
"So, where are you people all from?" Tala asked, saying the first question he could think of out loud.   
  
Everyone turned to Tala and gawk at him stupidly until finally Hannah took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "I'm from the united kingdom."  
  
Rei rolled his eyes. "For those of you that don't already know and can't guess, I'm from China." Rei continued to play with Hannah's hair, running it through his fingers and such.  
  
Tala rolled his eyes back at Rei and then turned to Krys. "Well, what about you?"   
  
Macy cleared her throat and motioned to Krys. "Krys and I both came from Canada, we flew all the way here last summer to check out the bladers. The bladers here are much more dedicated than the ones back home so we stayed here."  
  
Krys nodded in agreement. Tala chuckled his tongue appreciatedly. "That's cool. I'm from Russia. Came down here for the same reason pretty much."  
  
Macy beamed, and Krys rolled her eyes at the expression on Macy's face. Obviously Krys knew something that Tala was at a shortage for at the moment. Oh well, nothing really lost there, he hoped.  
  
Bryan spoke up next. "I'm from Russia too, me and Tala both came down here at the same time, for the same team of course."  
  
Tala nodded. "Well, what about you Raye?"  
  
Raye looked up and so did Rei, Tala chuckled. It might be amusing to have two Rei/Raye's on this elevator at the same time. Raye finally realized that Tala was talking to her and shook her head. "I'm from Portugal."  
  
Kai, of course, said nothing and that was the end of the conversation. Tala sighed. There had to be something else for these people to talk about.  
  
'_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ '_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ '_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Macy noticed that her poor Tala was at a lost for words and decided to help him out a little bit. "So, since everyone is from so far away, what do you miss the most. I don't know about Krys here, but I miss the ski trips we used to take and that little cottage she owns up on the side of one of them."   
  
Krys nodded as she remembered that place. "Yah, that was a nice cottage. I haven't been there for two years now."  
  
Macy sighed. "Too bad we weren't there right now."  
  
"I would rather be anywhere but here." Krys said bluntly.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute and then Rei opened his mouth to speak. "Well, I miss my family, we were all pretty close until I ran away that is. I miss them the most, and sometimes I wish that I hadn't run away but I wouldn't trade this new life of mine for anything."  
  
Hannah nodded. "I miss my mother's cooking and the swimming pool in my backyard."  
  
Krys chuckled at that. "Very nice. Instead of missing a place, or people, you miss accesories."  
  
Hannah sighed. "Well, my father died a couple of years ago and my mother hasn't been the same since. I miss who they were, rather than them."  
  
Krys nodded in understanding. "Yah, it's that way with my family too." Krys shifted. "I have two younger brother and a sister, and my mother was a single mom. She would work long hours, which meant that I had to always be home and I had to get the food ready and the younger ones to bed. It was tiring but even so, that's what I miss the most, being at home with my siblings."  
  
Kai looked up. "I see. Weren't you here before, like three or four years ago?"  
  
Macy looked at Krys surprisingly, wondering what Kai was talking about but Krys looked to be equally surprised but then she smiled. "So, you do remember me."  
  
Kai looked away. "No, I just remember someone that told me the same thing once."  
  
Krys shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Macy shook her head and then Raye spoke up. "I was the only child in my house so I was basically spoiled rotten, anytime my parents bought something, I would get it because there was no one else for them to give it to. It's interesting if you think about it. But I miss my dog the most, I had forever and now I'm gone away from her. She was a lab, and I loved that dog."  
  
Rei nodded. "Yah, we had cats but I know what you mean. You don't realize how much you depended on that cat or dog, until you're gone."  
  
Raye nodded. "Exactly."  
  
Kai sighed. "Well I for one, do not miss anything outside of this elevator."  
  
Krys rolled her eyes. "And I'm sure no one outside of this elevator misses you either Kai."  
  
Kai shrugged. "I wouldn't care if they did. I had a crappy childhood, am having a crappy teenagehood and will probably have a crappy adulthood."  
  
"That's too bad." Krys said and she actually sounded sincere about that. "You probably have a lot to offer the world." Krys realized how that sounded and cleared her throat. "Of course, with your attitude, no one would know it."  
  
Kai glared. "Yah, what about yours?"  
  
Krys stuck her nose in the air. "I don't have an additude."  
  
Raye, Rei, Hannah, Tala, Macy & Bryan all groaned. Krys looked at them. "What?"  
  
o_O o_O o_O ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ o_O o_O o_O ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ o_O o_O o_O ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Rei watched as Krys and Kai continued to give each other mean looks and rolled his eyes. This could take forever for these two people to stop acting like children and start 'liking' each other. Though, with the way they kept looking at each other earlier...  
  
Rei shook that thought out of his head...though it would be funny. It wasn't possible that Kai actually liked Krys that way, or vice versa but now what were they going to talk about? Rei sighed and hoped that someone would come up with something soon before Krys and Kai started to wring each other's necks...literally. 


	3. Playing games in an elevator

Finding Love...in an elevator  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or it's characters...or I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be in a hottub, surronded by really cute guys or something to that effect.  
  
Chapter Three--Playing games...in an elevator  
  
It had been thirty minutes since they first got stuck in this stupid elevator, thrity minutes that Kai could have used doing something else. Something like training, or yelling at Rei, ANYTHING besides being in this stupid elevator. It wasn't like Kai really had a choice of being here though and besides, this was all that girl's fault.  
  
This stupid girl that Kai remembered, vaguely from so long ago. The girl that Kai had spent countless hours fonding over but that was all for nothing. The only reason Kai had liked her in the first place was because she was the only girl that Kai had seen for years. And that of course takes it's toll on a guy. It wasn't like Kai was willing to have fucked her or something but you know, he was eleven, he had never seen a girl his own age for more than a few minutes, a guy gets curious. It's a male flaw. One that Kai was going to make sure didn't over-rule his better judgement again.   
  
Besides it wasn't like she was actually good looking, because she wasn't. As far as Kai was concerned she was ugly. The way that purple hair fell in her face, and her green eyes darkened everytime they landed on Kai. The way her nose crinkled when she didn't get her way and she wasn't winning an arguement...  
  
Kai groaned. He was offically obsessed with the girl. Why though? Like he said, he didn't find her attractive, well maybe just a little bit. Was it because she was just like him? Was it the fact that she challanged everything he stood for? Or was it because she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and stand up for those she cared for?  
  
Rei said something which brought Kai out of his deep thinking and he looked up. "What did you say?" Kai asked in the flatest, most emotionless voice he could come up with.  
  
Rei's voice broke through the silence of the elevator again. "I was just wondering if you wanted to join us in our little game." Rei motioned to the rest of the people. "We don't know what we're going to play yet, but that's not the point. The point is we're all bored and need something to do."  
  
Kai pretended to think about it, but seriously was looking out the corner of his eye at Krys, trying to figure out if she was going to play or not. Kai just couldn't figure it out from her body language, or her facial expression so he sighed and turned away from the group. They all thought that that meant he wasn't going to play.  
  
Then Kai's voice was heard in the small elevator again. "Sure, I'll play."  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Hannah, like the rest of them, couldn't believe that Kai had actually agreed to join the group in any sortof activity where he had to put up with them. Maybe he was just getting that bored, or maybe, he was trying to earn the attention of someone in the elevator.  
  
From what they had heard, Kai and Krys were already acquainted. Pretty well it seemed too. So why they were avoiding each other, was beyond Hannah's understanding. Maybe they had had a fight before Krys had left to go home. That would leave a mark...but then again, that didn't really sound like Krys to just have a fight and leave. Unless she really liked the person and the last time Krys had said she was here, was when she was eleven, and no one really liked anyone that way back at that age. Then again, Krys was different, so maybe she had.   
  
"Lets play truth or dare." Macy said suddenly. "Yah, that would be fun."  
  
The whole elevator groaned, well just the people inside of it but you get the idea. Hannah shoke her head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! We are NOT going to play truth or dare again. Last time we played truth or dare, Krys couldn't leave her room for weeks because of how embarassed she was. We are not going through that again, especially since we're inside an elevator."  
  
Macy pouted, and when Macy pouts her bottom lip comes out, her black hair was fanned out around her face, and her red eyes turn big, bold and tear-filled. It's enough to make even a puppy feel guilty. Everyone turned away from Macy, trying not to fall victim to her stare, well all the girls. Supposedly the guys hadn't learnt that little trick yet and were immediately sucked in.  
  
"Well, why don't we play truth or dare anyways? It won't be that bad. We'll just say that everything someone dares someone to do, has to be able to take place in this elevator, right now. It won't be that bad." Bryan said, trying to reason with the rest of the girls.   
  
Raye turned to glare at him. "Have you ever played truth or dare with Macy before? I don't think so. Trust me, it's hell. It's not that it's always embarassing, it's just, well...I don't know to describe it but trust me. I am NOT playing truth or dare."   
  
Krys nodded her head in agreement. "You guys can play with Macy if you want, but Hannah, Raye and me, are not going to play, even if you say we have to."  
  
Raye and Hannah nodded in agreement. Rei, Kai, Tala & Bryan sighed, and turned away from Macy. Tala was the next to speak up. "So then what are we going to do?"  
  
Hannah looked at Krys, who looked back at her and shrugged. Hannah sighed, looks like figuring something out was unfortunately up to her. Hannah tried to think of a game that they could play and then eventually gave up. "I don't know."  
  
"Then why don't we play truth or dare so we at least have something to do?" Macy asked, trying to get people to look at her so they could fall victim to her sad face spell. No one did.  
  
Krys spoke up next. "Why don't we play some little kid game or something? Anything but truth or dare."  
  
Rei, who had mvoed away from Hannah since Hannah had calmed down and was okay with the size of the room as long as she didn't really think about it, lifted his ass off the ground, arching it and began to fish in his pocket. Hannah turned a slight shade of red as she watched him. He looked really sexy in that position.   
  
Finally he grinned and pulled something out, it was two decks of cards. "Why don't we play some card game?"  
  
This time everyone agreed and then all scooted in to get closer, so that they could play.  
  
"What are we going to play with eight people?" Kai asked.  
  
"Poker." Rei responded cooly.  
  
'_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ '_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ '_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
After six rounds of poker, Raye found it obvious the Rei, Tala and Bryan played this game often and were pretty good at it. Rei had won two rounds, Tala had won two rounds and Bryan had won two as well. The rest of them, were either as far down the pot as you can go, or in Kai and Raye's case, just under it.   
  
Krys sighed, and threw her cards down. "I give up."  
  
Rei smirked. "Aw, come on you can't give up now. I have a good hand."   
  
Everyone groaned at that and Rei held his hands in front of his face for protection. "Just kidding."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Why don't we kick the girl's out then."  
  
Hannah, Raye, Krys and Macy turned to glare at him. Kai glared back. Rei shook his head. "No, we're not going to kick the girl's out, but we are going to partner up and then we'll play bridge."   
  
Krys blinked, Raye tilted her head, Hannah looked at Rei weirdly and Macy's eyebrow shot way up there. Raye was the first to ask their question. "And hwo exactly are we both going to see the cards?"  
  
Rei smiled. "You sit on their laps of course." He turned to the guys. "Tala, you're with Macy. Kai, you're with Krys. Bryan's with Raye and that leaves Hannah with me."  
  
Everyone groaned and glared at the person they were set up with. Krys shook her head this time. "No, I don't think so. I'm sorry but I'm not going to be sitting on that guy's lap any time soon."  
  
Kai nodded. "And I don't want her on my lap any time soon."  
  
Rei groaned. "Come on, what harm can come from you sitting on his lap?"  
  
"ALOT!" Everyone said at the same time.  
  
Rei shook his head. "Fine, just sit next to him or something."  
  
"No." Everyone said and went back to their orginal spots against the wall and that marks the end of the games. 


	4. Having fights in an elevator

Finding Love...In an elevator  
  
OK...I'm responded to all the reviews from like last chapter and the chapter before that and so on and so forth.  
  
DevilDragon: Yah, I know it sounds like something from some movie..*hopes it isnt though*...yah anyways..it's nice to have on my list of critics..aka list of everyone since everyone's a critic...  
  
Queen-of-saints: Thank you...  
  
Rei Ayanami: HI! Thanks for reviewing this too! And you'd better update soon!!!!! *wonders if Lee is still stalking Rei*  
  
Crazy Rei Lover: I'm glad you thought that the thing about Rei trying to get them all on each other's laps was cute...'cause I thought so too...  
  
Zidane: Thanks...  
  
Inugurl: I'm glad you like it *smiles* and I'm updating as soon as I can...  
  
Midnight, Cutie Eskimo, & Kkornelia: I'm updating...*points to the chapter* seeeeeeeeeeeee Oh and Kkornela...I wanted them to play truth or dare too but it just didn't seem like something they would have done at that point...  
  
Fire Spirit: I hope they eventually get along..though this chapter was step in the wrong direction...*sighs*  
  
Cherry-blossom-angel: I don't care if the only word you can describe this story with is cool..I'm just glad you like it!  
  
OKay Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or such and if you still think I do, after reading three disclaimers so far...you need help...*hands you a phone number* This is my psychiatrist...she's really good...j/k  
  
Chapter Four--Having Fights...in an elevator  
  
It had now been forty minutes since they had played cards and an hour and ten minutes since the elevator had became stuck. There was a deafening silence through-out the elevator as no one dared to speak in case Rei came up with another idea of what they could do.   
  
Raye sat in her corner, her long black hair being braided in her hands out of pure boredom. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Bryan as Bryan continued to stare blankly up at the ceiling, watching nothing at all but an empty surface.  
  
Suddenly Bryam's attention flowed over to her and he scowled. "Would you stop staring at me."  
  
Raye felt herself blush. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was watching you." Raye turned away, pressing her hand to her cheek, the braiding of her hair completely and totally forgotten.  
  
Bryan rolled his eyes. "You don't actually expect me to believe that, do you? What kind of person stares off into a space that is occupied by someone without actually intending to be looking at that person?"  
  
"I do." Krys snapped. "Are you calling me a lier?"  
  
Bryan shrugged. "If the shoe fits..."  
  
Krys turned her body around to face Bryan, her eyes narrowing. "Shut up! I'm sure you're just the perfect little petit whore for all of your boyfriends but not everyone is perfect so just shut up."  
  
"What?" Bryan exploded, hearing only the part about the 'perfect little petit whore'. "Come over here and saw that to my face." Bryan jumped up and he looked ready to land a few.  
  
"Guys, calm down." Rei said. "I know it's not the best environment for things like friendship but could you atleast stay away from each other's throats. I don't feel like being covered in blood for the rest of my stay."  
  
Krys turned to Rei. "You're going to be covered in blood soon anyways, Mr. Sensitive. That smile is starting to get on my nerves just as much as you are."  
  
"Leave Rei out of this." Hannah pleaded.  
  
Krys turned to Hannah. "Would you just shut up too. You've only known the guy for an hour and you're already planning your wedding, where you're going to leave and your kid's names."  
  
Tears sprang to Hannah's eyes and Raye felt sorry for her. "Krys, calm down."  
  
"Why should I?" Kyrs asked. "This never would have happened if you hadn't been staring at the gay guy."  
  
Raye glared. "He's not gay!"  
  
Krys smirked. "That's what you think. I'll just bet that him and that guy, Lee, from Rei's old team, are having something going on."  
  
Raye lunged for Krys, who barely had anytime to put her hands up to protect herself from the attacks of Raye. The two girls started a cat fight, that Krys was so winning until Kai's sexy voice filtered through the elevator and across it to the girl's ears which made them freeze. "Girls, stop it! If you don't, I will go over there and rip you two apart the hard way."  
  
Raye and Krys stopped trying to kill each other and separated, turning away from each other, Krys also turned so that she couldn't see Bryan either, which suited Bryan just fine. Both Raye and Krys sat the same way, with their knees pulled up to their chin and their elbows loosely thrown over them. Each had their own, hard, cold emotionless face.  
  
The others, besides Bryan and Kai, exchanged worry looks. Kai and Bryan didn't simply because they were just as mad as the girls were.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Another five minutes passed of silence and then Rei couldn't stand it anymore. "So what do you people do when you're not beyblading? Do you go to dance clubs? Play sports? Go on dates? Have merciless fights with your friends?" He aimed that one at Krys. "What?"  
  
Everyone turned to glare at Rei for daring to speak. Rei gave them the good old, old-fashion anime sweatdrop. Hannah sighed and decided to be nice to Rei since she was supposed to be the nice one. "I write poems and such."  
  
"Figures." Bryan muttered.  
  
Rei found himself getting very mad at Bryan for that comment and gritted his teeth to keep from doing anything too bad. "What was that?"  
  
There was another moment of silence before Rei decided that it was only fair that he should state his opinion, just to get things moving again. "I go and play soccer when I'm not beyblading, but that's hardly ever with Kai as the team leader."  
  
Krys chuckled, causing Raye to glare at the wall. She decided to continue the tradition and turned around, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I, of course, model."  
  
Everyone tried to keep themselves from laughing at that. It wasn't like anyone had been expecting to have Raye said anything else besides that. That was probably the only thing that they actually all agreed on.  
  
Kai shook his head, catching Raye's attetnion. Raye's eyes narrowed. "Hey, don't shake your head at me. At least I said something. You haven't told us anything this whole time we've been trapped here. What's the matter? Are you embarassed?"  
  
Kai's eyes copied Raye's. "No, I just don't wish to bless you with any information you could use to stalk me with."  
  
Raye was taken aback. "Why in the hell would I want to stalk you?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "Why would you wannna stalk anyone?"  
  
Raye clentched her jaw. "Asshole."  
  
"What did you call me?" Kai asked, his eyes solidifying and darkening. "I hope I didn't hear you right because if I did, I'm going to do a lot more to you than Krys did."  
  
Raye rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm really afraid." Raye stuck her tongue out at Kai in the same way a three year old would. "You couldn't hurt a fly."  
  
At that, Kai jumped with the intention of going over to Raye and making sure that she had no way of every saying anything like that again. Unfortunately, both Rei and Tala also got up to try and prevent that from happening. Bryan and Krys were still mad over the last arguement so they didn't even more to help. Hannah and Macy figured that they would be more trouble than help and wouldn't be able to do anything to help anyways, so they just stayed where they were.  
  
Rei held Kai back while Tala went and pulled Krys up and then next thing that anyone knew, Krys was sitting on Kai's lap, her sole job to keep Kai from getting up and killing Raye.  
  
"Get off." Kai said harshly, his tone proving he was not someone to be messed with.  
  
Krys said nothing, but she didn't move either. Instead Krys just shifted her position so that she was more comfortable. Kai looked like he was in hell and burning very slowly on a piece of lava or something. Krys on the other hand, only looked like she was making that trip down under.  
  
'_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ '_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ '_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
The elevator was tense again, so tense that even Rei was realizing that his plan for everyone to be friends was just not going to work. Krys was no longer sitting on Kai's lap, instead, she was sitting between Kai's legs. Kai didn't care, he hatd both positions. Krys prefered this one and continued to glare at Tala, who was the reason that she was over here.  
  
Tala sighed. "Would you people all knock it off. We're not torturing you. Sheesh, you'd think you'd be happy to be in here but no." Tala turned to Rei. "You don't have to run laps or anything because Kai can't make you in the elevator." Tala turned to Kai. "You don't have to worry about fangirls because they can't get to you in the elevator." Tala turned to Bryan. "You don't have to worry about all those guys that seem to think that you're gay." Tala turned to the girls. "And I'm sorry but I don't know you well enough to be able to say why you should be happy."  
  
Kai took a deep breath. "Did you take a happy pill this morning Tala?"   
  
"No."  
  
"THEN STOP BEING HAPPY!" Kai yelled. "We're trapped in an elevator. We've been trapped in here for at least an hour. We're trapped with four girls that continously get on our nerves and two guys that we dispise slash hate. There is no god damn way that you can actually still be happy about this."  
  
Tala shrugged. "I never said that I was happy about this. I just think that this is better than being with Boris right now, training."  
  
Bryan nodded.  
  
Kai glared. "BUT WE'RE IN A GOD DAMN ELEVATOR!"  
  
Tala shrugged again. "I don't care. I prefer the elevator, even if it does have you in it, to Boris."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Yes well, at least with Boris, we'd be able to go the bathroom, eat, etc."  
  
Tala shrugged. "I don't care, I still prefer the elevator."  
  
Kai was getting frusterated. "Outside, you actually have people who think that you can beyblade."  
  
Tala shrugged. "I can beyblade, so that wasn't a real good one Kai."  
  
Kai jumped up, Krys not even making a move to stop him. "WOULD YOU STOP IT!"  
  
"Stop what?" Tala asked, jumping up too. "Stop looking on the bright side? It's not my fault that you never had a bright side. Are you going to start blaming me for that? Sheesh Kai, you never fail to over-react on everything."  
  
Rei stood up to stop Kai but Kai swung a right before anyone could stop him and it landed with Tala's face, who swung right back at Kai, who swung back and so on and so forth, yada yada yada. Anyways, the end results was Kai being pulled in the corner by Krys, who began to tend to his wounds.   
  
Krys shook her head and sighed. This was going to be a long imprisonment.  
  
On the other side of the elevator, Macy was thinking the same thing as she tended to Tala's injuries. Macy couldn't help but give Tala a quick hug and almost squealed for joy when Tala hugged her back.   
  
Hannah sighed and went over to Rei and crawled in his lap, stroking his jaw while Raye did not move. Bryan sighed and went over to her to thank her for sticking up for him earlier.   
  
An on-looker at that moment, would have thought that everyone liked each other...then Kai shouted something at Tala that changed the on-looker's mind and everything was back to normal again.   
  
"When are we going to get out?" Macy whined.  
  
"I don't know." Krys responded. "Nor does anyone else.'  
  
Just then, the elevator moved. 


	5. Discovering Feelings in an elevator

Finding Love...in an elevator  
  
OKay...reviewer replies and such...  
  
Midnight: Thank you...I'm glad you thought that was a good chapter...  
  
Tala-Baby: Umm I'm glad you like my fanfic *goes through the fanfic again to make sure that Tala doesn't get hurt in this chapter because she doesn't feel like getting any darker of a tan than she's already getting*   
  
Inugurl: Thanks..I'm glad you liked it...And I'm glad you think that I update fast...soon however I won't because I'll be out of inspiraton but that shouldn't happen for awhile  
  
Kai's Babe: I think that Kai did win that whole fight thing....lol   
  
Kkornelia: I know....aren't they soooo cute??? *wonders why Kai is always ooc in her stories though*  
  
Deon: Okay, this is sorta of half truth or dare...dares start next chapter as well as more questions but you'll find this out as you read...  
  
Umi Ryuuzaki: I'm glad you people think this is funny *bows*   
  
Devildragon: Thank you thank you, I try so very hard to entertain you all... Anyways...on to the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything associated with it...well...yah...*ponders this but decides not to say anything in a pg13 fanfic*  
Max: *goes and hits kim with his GIANTHINDOWHACKINGHENTIASSTICKOFDOOM*  
*is in pain because he really hits hard with that thing*...oh..gross *tries not to think of what Max really hits with that thing*  
Max: *sighs* She ruined my stick...  
*shakes her head* that wasn't the smartest thing to say but HEY why not??? *sighs*  
  
Chapter Five--Discovering Feelings...in an Elevator  
  
The elevator had moved just ten minutes ago, but nothing had happened since, they had been all happy, thinking that they were getting out, only to find that nothing happened.  
  
Hannah looked at Rei, I mean really looked at him, like stared at him so hard that Rei could feel her eyes on his skin and Hannah could notice the little tiny dustmite on the hair on the back of his neck. Just kidding, though the way Hannah was staring was enough to give Rei that uneasy feeling of being watched.  
  
Hannah sighed, there was really no reason for her to be staring at him, but she just couldn't tear her eyes away. Kai noticed this, looked at Hannah, shook his head, closed his eyes and ignored everyone, which got Krys in a bad mood because she obviously like Kai.  
  
Hannah wondered what she could do to get Kai to talk to Krys openly. She couldn't really bring them together anymroe than they were physically. Hello, she was sitting between his legs...sure she was facing the wrong way but she was between his legs nonetheless...if she turned around, well you imagine what could happen if she turned around, Hannah wasn't about to explain it to you.  
  
Then there was Raye sitting all alone in the corner, with her hair dangling in front of her eyes, trying to hide her face from view because she had just had two fights, not good odds for her. Of course, she continued to peek out at Bryan, who was trying not to say anything because that was the main cause of what had started the first of the two fights that Raye had been in. Plus, Bryan didn't really seem to like Raye all the much, either that or Bryan just wasn't admitting it...  
  
Hannah wondered if that was what was up. Hmmm, if so, she had an idea to get them to talk, and to reveal their secrets. Of course, it would take planning, and some serious cunning on her part but if it brought these people together, than it was rewarding enough to her. Though, maybe having Rei give her a hug and a kiss would be a bonus.  
  
Hannah's eyes gleamed with glee, it wasn't everyday that she got to play match-maker. Than again, it wasn't everyday that she got stuck in an elevator. Hannah absentmindedly waved at something in front of her face. Rei saw the movement and turned.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Rei asked.  
  
Hannah shook her head. "No, but what do you all say that we play a game."  
  
Everyone said nothing and if there had been a cricket in there, this is when you would have heard it. Hannah sighed, realizing that she would have to think of something better than that if she wanted this to work but to her surprise another voice sounded in the elevator.  
  
It was Kai and Hannah almost fell over to what he said. "What kind of game?"  
  
Hannah smiled. "It's called three questions. You ask three different a question each every turn. Someone that the asker picks, goes until everyone has asked three people a question. You have to answer the question that is asked to you, otherwise you lose a question, in otherwords you can only ask two people a question and so on. The idea of the game, is to try and be the last person to have turned down the least amount of questions."  
  
Kai nodded. "Alright, that doesn't sound too bad and it gives me something to do and besides, you people are pathetic anyways, so I'm in."   
  
Everyone's eyebrow shot up. Did Kai Hiwatari just offer to play a game? Without being forced? Something had to be up! Finally Rei sighed. "I'm in too."  
  
Everyone one else slowly nodded and agreed to be in. Hannah smirked, this just might work.   
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Krys didn't have a good feeling about this, especially since Kai had been the first person to agree to the whole idea. That was never good with Kai, Krys may not know him that well, but even she knew that much. Krys shrugged and turned to Hannah, waiting for her to start.  
  
Not surprisingly, Hannah turned to Kai to ask her first question. "What do you do for fun besides beyblade?"   
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "I knew you would ask me that." Kai crossed her arms, effectively pushing Krys a little furthur forward between Kai's legs. "If you people must know, I play basketball in my spare time, to get my feelings out and such."  
  
Hannah nodded. "That's cool, Krys plays a little herself." Then Hannah turned to Bryan. "Are you and Lee actually in a relationship?"  
  
Bryan shrugged. "I turn that one down."  
  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "Why?" Her eyes widened. "You are, aren't you?" Krys squeezed her eyes shut as unwanted images came to her mind but Hannah continued to talk. "That's pretty gross. So how long have you been going out."  
  
Bryan mummbled something and Krys guessed it wasn't pretty polite. Louder Bryan added. "You only get to ask me one question and I turned that one down."  
  
Hannah sighed and turned to Tala. "You're not gay too, are you?"  
  
Tala shook his head. "But that's your three questions up, now pick someone so we can continue this."  
  
Hannah groaned. "Damnit. I wasted a question." Hannah shrugged. "Oh well. I pick Krys to continue with the interrogating."  
  
Krys rolled her eyes and looked around, from face to face, except Kai because he was behind her and she'd have to move in order to see him and well, that wouldn't be good because then she would lose contact with the spot she had created that was actually warm, but anyways. Krys's eyes settled on Bryan and Bryan mummbled something. Krys opened her mouth and she knew that everyone guessed she was going to ask Bryan something.  
  
But they guessed wrong. "So Rei, have you ever kissed a guy before?"  
  
Everyone went in shock, not only from the question but because they had all thought that the question was going to be directed to Bryan, not Rei. Rei groaned and shifted, trying not to meet anyone's eyes. Finally he took a deep breath. "Once I did, but it was on a dare."  
  
"Oh? Too bad I can't get you to tell us who with." Krys said pretending to snap her fingers in regret. Rei merely blushed and hid his head in his lap. Then Krys turned to chose another victim, this time no one would meet her eyes. Krys was glad that she had vaguely scared everyone and hoped that she had scared Kai most of all because he was going to be the last person she asked and she had the perfect question to ask him too, but for right now...  
  
Her eyes fell on Tala and she smiled. Why not go for all boys? It couldn't hurt and besides, she wanted to ask him something. "Tala, what color are your boxers?"  
  
Tala shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"So are you passing?" Krys challanged.   
  
Tala shook his head. "No, I just seriously don't remember what color my boxers are."  
  
Krys rolled her eyes. "Then look you idiot."  
  
Tala stood up and pulled his shoes off, followed by his socks. Krys was pleased to discover that his feet did not smell at all. Then Tala pulled off his pants and looked down. Tala smirked. "They're red."  
  
"You only own red boxers." Bryan said.  
  
Tala smirked again. "Oh yah, I wonder how I forgot that."  
  
Krys rolled her eyes. "You are one strange guy, though I have to admit that your boxers are cool and that you look hot in them." Krys shook her head and sighed while Tala turned the same shade as his hair and Macy murmured something that Krys really didn't wanna hear. "So Kai, what do you remember about me?"  
  
Kai was caught off guard and he cursed, he should have expected that one.  
  
'_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ '_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ '_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Ha ha ha ha, Kai the sourpuss was caught off guard. Macy almost felt like getting up and singing. Of course, if she did that, there was a very high chance that Krys would stand up and punch her in the face. That was not something that Macy was really into so she just didn't say anything.   
  
Everyone waited for Kai to respond but as one minute turned into two, two turned into three and so on, they started to get impatient. Krys, was the worst.  
  
"Would you just tell me or pass already?" Krys demanded, her position making it impossible for her to look Kai straight in the eye.   
  
Kai sighed and began to whisper something in Krys's ear. Whatever Kai was telling her, was making Krys blush like a ripe cherry. Macy rolled her eyes, there was no way that she was ever going to find out what they were talking about, unless...  
  
"Krys, hurry up!" Macy whined.  
  
"It's your turn." Krys said, waving her off, leaning backwards so that it was easier for her to catch Kai's words. Macy rolled her eyes.  
  
"What is Kai telling you?" Macy asked.  
  
"Pass." Krys said.  
  
Macy grumbled something unpleasant and then turned to Rei. "You know Kai, right? What do you think Kai is telling Krys?"  
  
Rei shrugged. "I don't know anything about any of this. No body on our team knows anything about Kai's past really. He doesn't tell us, we don't ask. It's a pretty straight-forward relationship."   
  
Macy groaned. "Great, I've wasted two questions and I haven't found out anything. Why must you people be this mean to me?"  
  
Tala shrugged. "Because it's easy. Now, pick someone to go next."  
  
Macy couldn't help but feel she had been cheated out of her last question.  
  
o_O o_O o_O ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ o_O o_O o_O ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ o_O o_O o_O ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Raye went next, and asked Bryan how old he was when he first realized he was gay, ten being the answer. Then she asked Kai if he and Krys had been going out when they were eleven, the answer was yes and no, it depended on how you looked at it, he said. And then she asked Rei if he'd ever go out with Hannah, and well Rei didn't reply but the blush on his face did the talking.  
  
Then Bryan went and he basically asked all the guys if they ever would go out with him. Kai said no, Rei said no and Tala said, depends.   
  
Then Rei went and asked Tala what it would depend on, Tala said that it would depend on how far away from civilization he was, how cold it was, and how long he had been there. No one really had anything to say about that, so they just went on.  
  
Then Rei asked Hannah if she would go for dinner with him when this was all over and she said yes, so all wasn't lost. Then he asked Kai if he still had his virginity...Kai said yes. {a/n: not for long...Kai: what's that supposed to mean...me: *grins and points to all the girls that are ready to jump Kai*...Kai: holy shit, *runs for it*}.   
  
Then it was Tala's turn and well lets just say that Tala's turn was too interesting to turn into a one paragraph thing so we're going to go back to the whole scene thing..  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Tala looked at Kai and Krys, who looked back at him and then glared. Tala rolled his eyes, they really were perfect for each other. Tala smirked at that and then tried to think of a question for Kai, unfortunately, something popped out of his mouth before he could stop it. "This is a three part question, do you mind Kai?"  
  
"No." Kai replied, crossing his arms, around Krys, pulling her closer to him. "Why? Should I be?"  
  
"First of all-" Tala started, ignoring Kai's question. "Do you wear boxers or briefs?"  
  
"Boxers."  
  
Tala breathed a sign of relief, he just couldn't picture Kai in tight briefs but then again...{A/n: TALA'S BEING A HENTAI! Max: A hentai??? Where?? *runs after Tala with the GIANTHENTAISWHACKINGSTICKOFDOOM* (I renamed it) Tala: *runs and hides behind Kim*...me: *shakes her head and sits on Tala's lap so that Max won't hit Tala in the ass* (Which Tala has a nice one of)..Max: *goes away disappointed*}.   
  
Thankfully Tala remembered that he was indeed still in an elevator with people and he din't voice his opinion and just scowled. "Alright then Kai, what do they look like?"  
  
Kai blushed. "These ones are old ones but currently they're black ones with red lettering on the ass that says 'property of sarah'."  
  
Rei scowled at that name and Tala found himself wanting to kill all the Sarah's in the world. Krys on the other hand, was trying not to laugh her head off. Then Tala wondered why he was getting so worked up. It was just a guy...wasn't it? {A/N: Tala is not gay...repeat Tala is not gay, he's semi-bisexual...which means he likes guys sorta but he'd never do anything about it..}  
  
Tala nodded and then stretched, everyone waiting for his last question. Tala opened his mouth and asked it.  
  
'_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ '_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ '_' '_' '_' ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kai couldn't believe what he had just heard and he violently shook his head, trying to clear the sound of it out. Tala had NOT just asked him if he would give a guy a lapdance...he did not, he did not, he did not!   
  
Kai realized that he was acting like a little girl and calmed down. But then again, what kind of person asks someone if they'd give someone a lap dance. Kai really hoped that Tala wasn't gay because if he was, that scratched him off of the list of people Kai could open up to if he ever wanted to.   
  
Tala saw Kai's discomfort and laughed. "No, I'm not gay and no, I'm not asking for myself. Personally, I couldn't care less if you do or you don't."  
  
Kai breathed out in relief and Tala laughed. Kai looked up and glared at him. "It's not that funny."   
  
"Yes it is." Tala said and looked at Krys. "You people actually thought that I was asking this for my own knowledge. You people actually thought that I was gay."  
  
Bryan shook his head. "I didn't. Trust me man, you are not gay."  
  
Tala turned to Bryan. "Thank you, at least someone in here actually thinks that I'm not gay." Tala turned back to Kai. "Now, answer the question."  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Depends on what?" Tala asked, throwing his arms up in the air.   
  
Kai smirked. "Depends on who the guy is, where I am, how much alchol I just consumed, and how I'm feeling. But all in all, no I wouldn't give a guy a lap dance except under extreme circumstances."  
  
Bryan grinned. "Does this count as extreme circumstances?"  
  
Kai didn't answer and threw a bottle cap he found on the ground at Bryan. Bryan caught it and began to examine it while Kai took a deep breath and began to look around.  
  
Kai turned to Macy. "So, how does it feel to know that you and Tala will never be, simply because Tala doesn't like you at all?"  
  
Macy snorted. "I didn't like him to begin with either, so there wasn't really a lost there, eh Kai?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "If you say so." Then Kai turned to Raye. "And poor old you, who liked a gay guy."  
  
Raye said nothing and Kai knew that was because she was getting pissed off at him, but Kai didn't really care until Krys's soft voice told him to stop teasing Raye. Kai sighed and turned back to Raye.  
  
Kai sighed and then leaned against the wall, his eyes closed and he ignored the sound of everyone. Finally he re-opened his eyes and turned to Bryan. "So, who was your first?"  
  
That resulted in Bryan throwing the bottle cap back across the elevator. Kai grinned but soon Bryan's voice followed the bottle cap. "If you must know, it was good ol' Lee, he's been my first and only gay relationship."  
  
Kai nodded. "That's cool." Now he turned so that he could see everyone, including Krys who was still placed between his legs. "Now I have a question for all of you."   
  
"What?" Rei asked, his eyes full of even more suspicion than everyone's had been when Rei suggested a game in the first place.  
  
"Wanna play two dares and a question?"   
  
o_O o_O o_O ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ o_O o_O o_O ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ o_O o_O o_O ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
a/n: Okay...I am out of orginal dares...like it's not even funny. So when you review..if you can leave a dare that you'd think would be funny to have someone do..that would be awesome! thanks!  
~KIM~ 


	6. Loving messages in an elevator

Finding Love...in an elevator  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or anything to with it. If I did, I'd be able to claim all the guys for myself...well except Tala because Tala-baby is posessive and deadly and I actually like living.  
  
Chapter Six-Loving messages...in an elevator  
  
Everyone just turned to stare at Kai, shocked that he, of all people, would actually suggest something like that. It was true, Bryan decided with a nod, being locking up in a closed area for a long period of time seriously does make you a little nuts in the head. Of course, he wasn't about to complain about Kai's choice of games. Knowing these people, Kai would soon be standing in just boxers, or less. Bryan drooled at the idea, Kai had a hot ass too, and Bryan loved to watch is as Kai walked and it moved sexily from side to side with his every move.  
  
Someone was saying something while Bryan was busy thinking about Kai's ass. Bryan had to shake his head in order to get his ears work right and he just got the last of what was being said by Tala. "-we are?"  
  
Kai laughed at whatever Tala had just finished saying. "I don't think that you are stupid at all." Kai moved away from Krys, finally, and over to the corner that Rei was currently occupying, sitting about a foot away from Rei. "Why do you think that I think that you're stupid?"  
  
"You do not play 'games' Kai Hiwatari. What you do, you do for business, duty or some other serious reason. I have never heard of you playing something for the fun of it. So why are you playing right now?" Tala asked.  
  
Kai didn't have to think about that one. "Because there's nothing else to do?"  
  
"I don't think so, you are just fine any other time, leaning against the wall, trying to pretend that we don't exist." Tala stated.  
  
Kai shrugged. "Fine, you don't have to play if you don't want to." Kai looked around at everyone else. "Anyone else have a problem with me actually wanting to play a game?" There was no response, which made Kai grin. "Good, then lets play."  
  
"Can I go first?" Raye asked. Well, rather in Bryan's opinion, she squealed. Bryan just closed his eyes and tried to block out the head pounding noise.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Kai asked. "Someone has to go first eventually."  
  
Raye beamed. "Thank you." The look on her face made Bryan want to go and throw up. "I pick Bryan, Rei and Macy."  
  
Bryan groaned, he didn't want to ask this bitch anything at all about herself, nor did he want to dare this chick to do anything, except maybe to lose that stupid look off of her face but Bryan had another idea of how he could get it off and it wasn't going to be any fun for her but it would be hell of a lot of fun for Bryan.   
  
Bryan realized that everyone was looking at him, and he figured that they were all waiting for him to go. Bryan sighed and wracked his brain, trying to think of something to ask and he simply said the first thing that came to his mind. "I dare you to stand up, proclaim that I am better than you at everything known to mankind and that you are nothing more than my unworthy slave. Then I want to you bow down to me and kiss my feet."  
  
With every point that Bryan added to his dare, Raye's mouth opened more, wiping that stupid look that Bryan dispised off of her face. Bryan smirked at the look that now replaced it, and the fact that it had been him to give that look to her, and not Kai for once.  
  
Raye was obviously shocked out of her mind that Bryan would actually say something like that, but finally got over it, and thought of something to say back. "I would never, ever do that for you, you sick-minded little freak of a male."  
  
Bryan's eyes narrowed in anger and he stood up. "What in the hell about that was sick-minded?"  
  
Raye shrugged. "Nothing really, I just happen to know that you are a sick-minded male."   
  
Bryan gritted his teeth. "What do you mean I'm sick-minded you stupid homophobic. Just because I like guys more than I like girls does not make me sick-minded."  
  
Raye nodded. "Yes it does, how else would you know that you actually like guys?"  
  
"That's quite simple." Tala interupted. "You would simply not like girls and find that guys turned you on. It's the same way you find out that you like guys, Macy." Raye glared at Tala. "What? It's true!"  
  
Bryan nodded at Tala but continued to glare at Raye. "Right Tala."  
  
Rei sighed and groaned. "Guys, no fighting, it's a small elevator."  
  
Bryan rolled his eyes, Rei was right, no need to risk hurting Kai or Tala over this brat and so Bryan sat down.  
  
Rei breathed out in relief. "So Raye, how old were you when you had your first boyfriend?"   
  
"Six." Raye replied quickly without having to really think about it.   
  
Figures, Bryan thought. She probably screwed him the same year too, the slut.  
  
"Cool." Rei sid, not really knowing what else was safe to say to that one.  
  
Macy didn't even let anyone breath before she rushed on with her question. "I dare you, Raye, to go and make out Bryan for an entire minutes and you have to because you already turned down a dare, which was Bryan's." Macy laughed to herself, obviously pleased.   
  
Bryan turned to glared at Macy. "So? That doesn't mean that I have to let her."  
  
"Come on Bryan, it'll be like the ultimate torture for her." Macy said, giggling.  
  
"Yah, for me too." Bryan muttered.  
  
"Come on Bryan, you know the rules." Kai said sternly.  
  
Bryan sighed, remembering that stupid rule in this game that says that he has to let the person being dared do her dare. Bryan closed his eyes, and awaited his eternal torture. Raye sighed, walked over, sat on Bryan's lap and brought their lips together.  
  
§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§3§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤  
  
Now it was Kai's turn. Kai decided not to pick Bryan since he was in the corner, trying to rid himself of the taste known as Macy. Though he hadn't really minded when he was kissing her because it looked like he was going all out for that one, obviously thinking of Lee while he was kissing Raye.   
Kai wondered why Raue wasn't doing the same. All she had done was, drunkenly, walked back to her corner, sat down and started to stare off into space like some love sick puppy.   
  
Kai shook his head. "I pick Rei, Tala and Krys."  
  
Rei sighed. "Why does everyone pick me? I know I'm a nice guy and everything but I seriously get sick and tired of always being picked every five seconds for this stupid game."  
  
Kai sighed. "I'm sorry Rei."  
  
Rei sighed too. "It's alright Kai." Rei looked at Krys and then leaned over to whisper something in Kai's ears. "I dare you to take Krys out on a date when this is all over."  
  
Kai's face went back to his normal position, stern and unemotional. "Why in the hell would I ever want to see her again after this?"   
  
Rei shrugged. "Well after you had her on your lap for like an hour, I just thought you liked her a little bit."  
  
"Well you thought wrong." Kai announced. "But I'll accept anyways."  
  
Rei smriked. "Good."  
  
"If she will."  
  
Rei looked at Krys who was watching them curiously and raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't she?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "You never know."  
  
Rei shook his head. "Trust me, she'll accpet."  
  
Kai shrugged again. "I don't care either way."  
  
Tala cleared his throat. "Can I go now?"   
  
Kai nodded and turned to Tala while Rei pulled away from Kai's ears. Kai was glad of that becuase Rei was breathing so heavily that he was starting to deafen Kai with his breathes.  
  
Tala smiled. "I have an idea of what Rei asked you to do so I won't waste my turn by asking you to do the same thing. My dare for you is to run around the elevator acting like a god damn three year old. Sound affects are necessary."  
  
Kai's eyebrow shot up. "Uh, let me think about it. No, I don't think so."  
  
Tala punched the air in mock disappointment. "Aw, too bad, I would have loved to see that one."  
  
"I'm sure you would have." Kai agreed. "But that's something that is never going to happen."  
  
It was Krys's turn next and she swallowed hard before asking her question. "Kai? Do you actually like me?"  
  
Kai wondered if he should tell her the truth and then decided that he might as well, it would save him from having to take her out to dinner when this was all over.  
  
Just as Kai was going to answer, and most likely crush her heart, there were shouts from outside the elevator and the elevator began to shake. 


	7. Two Hands in an elevator

Finding Love...in an elevator  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
Hey Coppelia...I'll look at your fanfic soon but I can't right now..*growls at her mother* anyways...I swear I will and I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes...  
  
Sorry Cutie Eskimo but I had to stop there otherwise you'd know everything and you wouldn't want to read on...lol  
  
Thanks Miekkie!  
  
I know Kai's babe...I used that dare from you...okay I won't own Kai either...*sighs*  
  
Midnight...thank you..I liked my cliffie too but I don't really know how to act on it *sighs*  
  
Inugurl...I updated...*points to the chappie below*  
  
...(that's a person's name) hehehe poor you...Anyways...I'm glad you like it all you people who review for me!!!  
  
Zoea...I'm updating....I'm updating, sheesh you people are demanding...just kidding :)  
  
Deon...Why do you all hate me for making Bryan gay? it's not my fault...It just sort of happened...I'm sorry *begs for forgiveness*  
  
Chapter Seven---Two Hands...in an elevator  
  
Krys was really mad at the people that had decided to save them now. Why couldn't they have waited just a few seconds longer? Why couldn't they have come just a few minutes ago? Why in the hell did they have to show up precisely at that exact moment? What was so special about that moment that they ahd to choose it and leave Krys in the dark about whether or not Kai actually liked her? Why? Why?   
  
Krys glared as everyone ran over to the little opening in the top of the elevator, where some guy had poked his head in through it. Krys, her eyes narrowed and her face emotionless, slowly followed to the little group.   
  
"Alright, we want all the ladies up here first. Once up here, there's another guy that will direct you out. I'm just the guy that gets you of the elevator, not the elevator shaft." Macy snickered at the word shaft and Krys rolled her eyes at her. "Alright, first one up."   
  
Hannah was voted to go first, she looked a little scared about it but nodded anyways and suddenly found herself being hoisted in the air by Rei and Tala and then pulled up by the guy on the roof. Krys looked around boredly especially since she only had to jump to reach the top of the elevator.   
  
Kai turned to Macy and told her, in his extremely sexy voice, that she was next up. Krys wished that it was her that Kai was talking to and that he was telling her exactly what he thought about her. After all the time Kai had let her sit in his lap, it obviously couldn't be that bad. No guy would someone they hate sit in their lap, but then again Bryan did let Raye kiss him, maybe these guys followed strange rules or something.   
  
Now Krys wasn't so sure and went into a deep thought, pondering whether or not Kai actually liked her. Well, he remembered that accident with the eggs and his hair, so maybe he did remember her. Or maybe he remembered her for all the wrong reasons...  
  
Krys was suddenly shaken out of her daydream to find that Kai and Tala were waiting to help her up. Krys turned red and then jumped, grabbing onto the side of the opening and then hoisting herself up. Someone helped her but unfortunately, she couldn't see if it was Kai or not. She stood up on the roof and looked around, seeing a ladder that she was obviously supposed to climb.   
  
Krys climbed the ladder to the elevator door that they had opened and then waited for the boys to come up. Five minutes past and no one emerged.   
  
Krys turned to the man standing with them, supervising the operation. "Is there something wrong? It's been a while and no one has come up yet."  
  
The man shrugged, leaned down the shaft of the elevator and shouted to the guys below. "Hey! What's going on? Are they stuck?"  
  
"No!" Came the response. "It'll just be a little while longer. They can't decide who to send up."  
  
Krys rolled her eyes. That sounded like the Kai that she knew...and loved.  
  
¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§  
  
Raye stood against the wall, watching Krys stare mindlessly down the elevator shaft, Hannah bite her fingernails and Macy go on about how Tala was being such a gentleman by insisting that everyone go ahead of him. Raye personally didn't care if Tala was being a gentleman or not, all she cared about was Bryan.  
  
Which was sort of stupid, judging by the fact that he was gay and would do anything to get his hands on Kai or Tala or Lee or any other guy for that matter. Raye sighed. That sucks, especially since he had been such a good kisser. Who knows, maybe he'll end up being bisexual yet.   
  
Raye slid down the wall and buried her head in her lap. Man, why did all the good guys have to be either taken or gay? It just wasn't fair! And not only was Bryan a good kisser, but he was cute too. Why did all the good guys have to be right there within arms length of her and yet be so far away when it comes to being able to have a relationship.   
  
Raye was beginning to think that either god hated her, or that god just had no justice system. Most likely the first one, eh?   
  
Raye stood up and stood next to Krys, waiting for Bryan to appear out of the elevator shaft so that at least she'd be able to touch him with her own two hands before she admitted to herself that he was for once and for all, out of her reach.  
  
¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§  
  
Bryan sat down against one of the wall in the elevator and waited for the other three to stop argueing. It was really stupid, because they weren't argueing about who gets to go first, they were argueing about who gets to go last.  
  
"I should stay down here until the end." Kai said. "I'm stronger than the both of you and I'll be able to do the same thing that Krys did except without the added help."  
  
"I should stay behind." Rei argued. "I'm lighter and it'll be a snap to pull me up and that way, if you're not strong enough to get up, it won't matter, because I'm light enough to be pulled up."  
  
Tala shook his head at the both of them. "No, no, no. I should be the one that stays here until the end. I'm light enough that you can pull me up and I'm also strong enough to lift the second to last guy up. That's what you really need. Someone light and agile to get up, as well as some strong and muscular to help the second last guy up."  
  
Kai shook his head. "No, you need to be down here last because I'm stronger than the both of you and I can get all of you up as well as myself."  
  
"No you should let me be down here." Rei said. "If you seriously can both get yoruselves up, the last guy doesn't need to be strong enough to get everyone else out."  
  
Tala glared. "That's not the point Rei, what happens if you slip and you're hanging off by one arm, there needs to be someone below you that's strong enough to help you up."   
  
"No there doesn't." Rei said.  
  
"Yes there does." Tala replied.  
  
"Guys!" Bryan said softly. No response so Bryan repeated it louder. "GUYS!" Now he had all of their attention. "Listen, if you three don't want each other to be last, I'll go last. That way, none of you are the last up."  
  
Rei, Tala and Kai looked at each other and Bryan almost thought that they were going to rule out his suggestion. But then they all broke out in grins and they all nodded.  
  
"Alright then." Rei said and turned towards the opening. "I'm going first."  
  
All four guys crowded around the corner that the opening was in and waited for Rei to go up. Rei jumped, caught the opening in his hands and began to pull himself up. Seeing that Rei wasn't going to need any help since he had cat reflexes and agilities, Kai and Tala walked away. Bryan on the other hand, stayed to watch and it was a good thing too because Rei's hand caught on something and he almost slipped but Bryan was able to catch him and hold him up, with both hands on Rei's ass, not that Rei was really complaining at that moment and Rei finished pulling himself up and with a 'thanks Bryan' he was gone.  
  
Now it was Tala's turn...  
  
¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§  
  
Hannah was over-joyed when Rei was the first to appear and went over to him and gave him a big hug, surprising Rei so much that he almost fell over back into the elevator shaft. Fortunately, he didn't fall back over and then, after moving Hannah and him safely away from the door, wrapped his arms around Hannah and hugged her back just as enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey!" Rei said, nuzzling his nose in Hannah's hair. "What's the occasion that I get to be choked to death?"  
  
Hannah giggled and loosened her grip. "I'm so glad that you made it out."  
  
"What? Did you think that I wouldn't?" Rei teased and smoothed her hair. "Well, I did and now we need to celebrate. So what do you say that as soon we get away from these nerds." Rei motioned to the others. "We go and get something to eat?"  
  
Hannah looked at him lop-sided. "Are you asking me out on a date?"   
  
Rei shrugged. "If you want to call it a date, I guess you can."  
  
Hannah looked randomly out the window and noticed that it was pitch black outside. "Aw, but everythings sure to be closed." Hannah remembered she had a watch and looked down at it. "It's almost eleven Rei."  
  
"Oh well? We can go to my hotel room and get room service." Rei offered. "What do you say?"  
  
Hannah kissed Rei on the cheek. "Why not?"  
  
¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§  
  
Macy watched as Rei and Hannah had a flirting contest that was so disgusting, Macy wanted to go over there and tell them to stop it before someone came along and thought that they were retards that escaped from the god damn mental hospital and sent them back there. Not that that's not where they belong but still.  
  
Krys was still looking down that stupid elevator shaft, waiting for Kai to come. You'd think that she belonged to "Kaism" and she won't be able to survive if she doesn't see Kai every three seconds. Hell, she looks almost faint right now, she must be ready to die.   
  
Macy bit her tongue though. If she actually said that, Krys would come over here and ruin Macy's face. Not that Macy wouldn't have a chance against Krys, after all Macy could run quite faster.  
  
Macy wondered if Tala liked her, but judging by what happened when they first met, not at all. He was nice sometimes but something told Macy that what she had called him when they first met, was going to over-ride every good bone in his body, not that there were that many to over-run.  
  
Macy rolled her eyes at Hannah and Rei burst into laughter, god this was going to be a long night.  
  
¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§  
  
{A/N: Yes I know that I'm risking death here because Tala-Baby is going to kill me, but don't you agree with me that Tala is cute??? Especially his ass??? OKay..I'm done..*goes and hides from Tala-Baby*}   
  
Tala watched out of the corner of his eye as Kai jumped up to the opening and attempted to hoist himself through it. He almost made it but then his foot slipped on the wall and he fell, right on top of Bryan.   
  
Bryan looked like he was in heaven, instead of in pain and Kai looked like he, well, like a little kid. He looked like he was six years old and just fell out of a apple tree.   
  
Tala hit his head with his hand. What's wrong with you? He asked himself. Kai is a guy, you're a guy, two guys do not go together and besides Kai likes that Krys person. Tala repeated this over and over in his head until he realized that someone was talking to him.  
  
"What?" Tala asked looking up.  
  
"I need your help." Kai mummbled.  
  
"Alright." Tala said and stood up, going over to where he would hoist guy up and bending down so that Kai could step onto Tala's hands. Kai did so and Tala lifted him up. Then Tala pushed Kai's ass up and Kai yelped but Tala couldn't tell why, if it had been in pain or in surprise. Tala grinned and looked at Bryan, who winked back at him. 


	8. Crashing down in an elevator

Finding Love...in an elevator  
  
Miekkie...i'm updating...sheesh...lol j/k...it's okay, I don't mind you all  
  
Cute Eskimo...thanks  
  
Kai's babe....hehehe  
  
Inugurl...thanks..here's chappie 8..lol  
  
crazy Rei luva...lol  
  
Tala-Baby...I'm running as fast as I can..hehehe  
  
Zoea..I'm continuing...and btw...I finished the other fanfic...  
  
Lil Miss me...thanks..I will  
  
Midnight...I'm writing more...  
  
HellFenix...The butt grabbing thing was a little weird wasn't it...i'm sorry.  
  
and everyone else I'll talk to you later  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic besides the elevator...yes I'll repeat that..I do own the elevator...just kidding  
  
Chapter Eight-Crashing down...in an elevator  
  
Krys heard Kai yelp from down in the elevator and feared the worse. He had probably just hurt himself and judging by how loud the yelp had been, he had hurt himself pretty damn bad.   
  
Krys made a movement to move down to help him but Raye grabbed her arm, holding her back. Krys turned to glare at Raye but that didn't phase her. Raye just calmly spoke to Krys. "If he is hurt, he'll be embarassed and want to take care of it himself. You babying him won't make him like you at all."  
  
Krys sighed, she knew that Raye was right, however that didn't mean that she had to like it. Krys continued to stare down the elevator shaft. Suddenly they heard a bunch of voices start yelling.  
  
"Damnit, everyone get on the ladder NOW!" Someone commanded and then there was a bunch of scrambling.  
  
"What's going on?" Krys asked.  
  
The guy that was up with them just shrugged. "The cable holding up this elevator is fairly thin, it's going to break any second now."  
  
"WHAT?" Krys exclaimed and then calmed herself down. "All the people in the elevator are out now, right?" Krys pleaded to god that Kai was out of that elevator.  
  
"No." The guy said sadly. "There are still two people in there."  
  
Krys couldn't stand to hear anymore. Knowing her luck and Kai's stubbornness, Kai was one of the two still in the elevator. Krys went over to the corner, clenched her jaw, and refused to listen to anything that anyone said.   
  
Krys didn't want to know what was going to happen next, it was just too scarey to think about.  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Kai heard the command for everyone to get on the ladders alright but he just wasn't going anywhere until someone told him why they were supposed to get on the ladders.   
  
"Come on kid." The guy in charge tried to coax. "Get on the ladder."  
  
Kai shook his head and crossed his arms. "Not until someone tells me what's going on." Kai noticed that no one seemed to be too thrilled with what Kai was telling them. So Kai leaned back against the wire holding the elevator up. "FIne then, I'll just stand here until you tell me."   
  
The next couple seconds was basically a chain of events. First of all, the added weight on the wire holding the elevator up, frayed a teensy weensy bit more. Not enough to cause the whole thing to fall down if, I do say if, the next thing hadn't happened. Tala decided that he should be the next one up, so he jumped up onto the opening, which caused the elevator to shake, which frayed the wire even more until the elevator was being held up by very little. That tiny piece of thread was no match against the weight of three teenaged boys and so it slowly snapped and suddenly Kai was thrown backwards, into the elevator again and the elevator started to fall down, quite rapidly.   
  
But of course...the authoress of the story couldn't let anything happen to her characters so she magically used her authoress powers to zap them out of harm's way...right?   
  
Yah right...you'd all hate me if I let that happen so lets redo this scene...the right way, amd just for safety measures, Kai isn't going to lean on the wire this time...well yet.  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Kai heard the command for everyone to get on the ladders alright but he just wasn't going anywhere until someone told him why they were supposed to get on the ladders.   
  
"Come on kid." The guy in charge tried to coax. "Get on the ladder."  
  
Kai shook his head and crossed his arms. "Not until someone tells me what's going on." Kai noticed that no one seemed to be too thrilled with what Kai was asking them. Kai moved back to lean against the wire holding the elevator up.  
  
"NO! Don't do that." The voice startled Kai so much that he fell backwards and just missed the wire by a millimetre. The guy in charge breathed out in relief. "You idoit. That rope is going to break any second now. Any added pressure on it and you and your friends are going to be bye bye." Then the guy smiled. "So you just stay here and we're going to go up and think of a way out." In two seconds flat there was no one in the elevator shaft but Kai. "Remember." The guy shouted down at him. "No added pressure."  
  
Kai was going to climb up that ladder and show that guy just what kind of 'added pressure' he could give that guys face with his fist. Unfortunately, when he moved to get up, the elevator swung. Shit!  
  
o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O   
  
Rei noticed that all the people that were supposed to be down in the elevator shaft, were now up here. Something told Rei that that wasn't how it was supposed to be. One of two things had happened. One, Bryan had come up and decided that he wanted their asses, literally. Or two, there was something seriously wrong with that elevator.  
  
"What's going on?" Rei asked, letting go of Hannah, though he really didn't want to, and going over to talk to the guys. "Where are my friends?"  
  
One of the guys looked at Rei sheepishly. "Um, well, they're still in the elevator."  
  
"WHAT?" Rei asked. "Then why in the hell are you up here?"   
  
"Listen kid, we're elevator resuce people. There's nothing in the job description that says we have to die doing our job. End of discussion, now I'm out of here." All the guys but Rei leave the lobby.  
  
"This is just great!" Raye muttered and then she turned to Rei. "So now what are we supposed to do? Just leave them down there until we can find another cable?"  
  
Rei looked at Raye for a second and then hugged her. "That's it. Raye, you're a genius!"  
  
Raye pulled out of Rei's bear hug and looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?'  
  
"We'll find a wire to use to hold the elevator up until we can get the guys up." Rei said and then turned to Hannah and Krys. "You two, go and see if you can find anything strong enough to do that." Hannah and Krys nodded and ran off. Then Rei turned back to Raye. "Come on, we're going to have to explain our plan to Kai and the others."  
  
o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O   
  
Macy noticed that Rei hadn't given her a job though everyone else had something to do. She found that a little unfair and decided to tell Rei that, in a round-about way. "Rei, what can I do?" Macy asked, trying to sound like she was innocently concerned.  
  
Rei turned to look at Macy and then scratched his head. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I kind of forgot you were there since you were being silent and standing off in the corner."  
  
"You forgot about me?" Macy exclaimed, her left eyebrow twitching as she stared Rei down. "You forgot about me?!?!?!"  
  
Rei shrugged. "I'm sorry, really sorry. I don't know how I forgot about you. But you seiously just slipped my mind."  
  
Macy glared at Rei and then looked away, upset that Rei would actually forget about someone as important as she was. Raye rolled her eyes and was visiblely surprised when Rei went and stood in front of Macy and turned her face to look at him.  
  
"Listen, I really am sorry that I forgot about you and I hope that you forgive me and take my place in this plan and go with Raye to explain things to the people downstairs." Rei said gently.   
  
Macy looked at Rei, her eyes wide, no one had ever been that nice to her and Macy felt glad that someone was. Macy nodded, breaking Rei's grip and then went to the ladder with Raye. As she disappeared down the elevator shaft, he looked at Rei. "Thanks." She said softly and he grinned at her and nodded for her to continue, which she of course did.   
  
o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O   
  
Tala sat silently at the bottom of the elevator, staring up at the opening in which he could see Kai in. {A/n: Again, I apoligize for seeming to be obsessed with homosexuality...in case you haven't read any of my other stories this is the first one with homosexuality in it. It's not my fault, this is what happens when you talk to people who are the opposite of homo-phobic and seemingly think that straight relationships aren't all the perfect that they're cracked up to be and that homosexual relationships are a lot better for us all. Don't ask.}   
  
Tala sighed and looked over at Bryan, who was staring intently at the floor. Tala wondered what was going through the mind of his fellow teammate and so he asked him. "Bryan? What's up?"  
  
Bryan shrugged. "I was just thinking about Lee." Bryan bent his head lower, hiding his face from Tala. "It's just weird to think that I'm going to die in an elevator with you and Kai and yet, I swore I'd die with my boyfriend by my side."  
  
"You think you're going to be with Lee for that long?"   
  
Bryan chuckled lowly. "Oh no, when I said my boyfriend, I meant whatever boyfriend I had at that time. That's all. I didn't mean to have it sound like I was that serious about Lee." Bryan let a giant breath of air out slowly. "I don't even think that Lee wants to be that serious eventually anyways."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Tala asked softly.  
  
"Huh?" Bryan looked up to see Tala's face but then immediately hid his face again. "Well, Lee is always with other guys. He goes to dance clubs, bars, stuff like that. He's always with some guy, even if I'm there. It's rather discouraging. I mean, I know I'm probably boring to him by now, but I still think that he shouldn't be that rude and just ignore me pretty much."  
  
Tala automatically felt for his teammate. Not a lot of people realized that things that hetrosexuals go through are the same as homosexuals do. Things like this probably happen to homosexuals more often than most people think but we think because they're 'different' that it doesn't. {a/n: feel free to disagree here}. Bryan probably had no one to turn to with a problem like this and he was afraid that if he told Lee, he'd end up with no one.   
  
"You don't deserve that." Kai's voice came through the opening in the ceiling of the elevator. "Though I'd never actually go out with you, you're a nice guy and you deserve someone that will pay attention to you. Tell Lee to screw off, cry it off, and then go put yourself back in the market."  
  
Tala looked up at Kai, and realized that he wasn't able to see Kai's face and for once, he wasn't glad of that. "Kai's right." Tala told Bryan. "You deserve someone that will give you a lot more than you're getting."  
  
Bryan smiled. "Thanks guys."  
  
Tala was about to respond when Raye's voice filtered through the opening. "Listen guys, you all have to help us help you. We're going to get some rope and find away to get you out. When we know the rest of the plan, we'll tell you. For now, don't make any moves and don't worry because we're not going to let you die."  
  
Bryan actually smiled at that and Tala wondered why. Bryan was the first to reply as well. "Thanks Raye, we appreciate it."  
  
Tala could almost see Raye beam. "Thanks Bryan."  
  
Tala rolled his eyes and gently changed his position. This could take a very long time.  
  
o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O   
  
Raye looked at the rope that Hannah and Krys had brought back for them and shook her head. "This is no where near strong enough to hold up the elevator." Raye sighed. "Now what do we do?"  
  
Hannah shook her head. "No, no, no, no. We decided to change the plan a little bit. Instead of holding up the elevator, we're going to hold up the boys."  
  
"What?" Rei asked. "Run this whole plan by me."  
  
Hannah turned to Rei and beamed. "Well, we, me and Krys that is, thought that if we can't hold up the elevator, we could hold up the guys. We'd tie one end of each of these ropes to one of the guys and the other end to something stable. Then we'd make sure that they were in a position that when the elevator falls, the rope would make sure that they didn't fall with it and then, we'd pull them to safety."   
  
Rei beamed and gave Hannah a quick hug. "That's brillant. Do you really think it'll work?"  
  
Krys sighed. "It would but there is a flaw."  
  
"What?" Rei asked.  
  
Hannah looked at the floor and examined her shoe. "Well, we can only save them if they're on top of the elevator, not if they're in it. So somehow we have to get Bryan and Tala out of the elevator. Otherwise, our plan won't work."   
  
Rei groaned. "But how can we do that without risking the elevator going down?"  
  
"We can't, we're going to have to just risk it." Krys said.  
  
Rei looked at Krys and then at Hannah and then nodded. "Alright then, we'll do it."  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Bryan tied the rope around his waist and then tugged on it a couple of times before looking over at Tala, who was doing the same. "So, did you ever think we'd be doing this? World known beybladers that are stuck rescueing themselves out of an elevator?"  
  
Tala grinned, trying to hide his nervousness. "No, no way. If my parents could see me..." Tala sighed. "Hell, if anyone could see me now, they would think I was nuts and wonder just what I was taught in that abbey."   
  
Bryan smirked. "Hey, I was taught there too."  
  
Kai grunted, though Tala and Bryan couldn't see him. "So was I, so keep your comments to yourself."  
  
Bryan smiled and shook his head. "Are you ready up there Kai?"  
  
Kai grunted again. "I've been ready forever, you just wouldn't shut your mouth long enough for us to start."  
  
Bryan rolled his eyes. Looks like this little adventure didn't change Kai much at all. Bryan looked at Tala and realized that Tala was thinking the same thing. Bryan smirked and motioned to the ceiling where they knew that Kai stood and made the 'nuts' sign. Tala nodded and imitated it.  
  
"ALright, I'm ready." Bryan told Kai and then positioned himself under the opening and began to climb up his rope, hoping like hell this would work. It certainly took awhile but eventually Bryan made it up and then it was Tala's turn.   
  
Bryan could almost hear the sweat drops roll off his head and splash on his shirt, that was how quiet it was. Tala made it halfway through the opening before Kai and Bryan breathed. Unfortunately, when Kai is relieved, he leans on something, to hide it. And unfortunately, the elevator rope was the only thing to lean on and the next thing anyone knew, the elevator was crashing to the ground level. 


	9. Just Hanging in an elevator

Finding Love...in an elevator  
  
Okay people...I want you to all breath...I am not going to kill them...if I did that...I would kill myself...I like Tala, Kai and Bryan too!!!!!!!!  
  
DaRk-LiSt-HuNtEr....thank you I liked that last chapter the best too...*sighs* I had to write this chapter twice..the first version really sucked...  
  
Rei Ayanami...Hey! Long time no type...Yah yah yah I know...yaoi fanfics are bad...I'm sorry, it's not my fault...it just sort of happened. I swear I'll write another fanfic just for you and make sure that there are NO yaoi references in it..  
  
One more thing (god that reminds me of Jackie's uncle off of Jackie Chan Adventures...every second phrase that comes out of that guy's mouth is..."one more thing...") Okay, I'm going to be writing a yu-gi-oh fanfic next...I'm taking a break from beyblade...so I was wondering if anyone would read it...yes I realize that I'm desperate...just work with me here, I'd like to know if I'd have one person actually review me if I decide to go over Yu-gi-oh for awhile.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I'd like to have you acknowledge the fact that I do NOT own any of the male influences in this story. Btw..the elevator is male. I know this because it got jealous when I went to my friend's house using the stairs. Bad idea because now it's not on speaking terms with me *sighs*  
  
Chapter Eight---Just Hanging...in an elevator  
  
Rei was busy tying up the last rope to the railing that they had decided to use for the anchoring. He didn't even know what was going on, until it was too late. All of a sudden, Macy screamed in horror, Krys gasped, Hannah yelled out and the rope that Rei was tying, all of a sudden demanded that it follow the rule of gravity and pulled Rei towards the elevator shaft.   
  
Rei didn't like the feeling of the being pulled to the ground and managed to grip something with his legs, but not before he was halfway over the elevator door, looking over the edge and down to where the elevator was. Or rather, where the elevator was supposed to be.   
  
Instead of an elevator though, all Rei saw was three teenaged boys, all hanging from a rope and one furthur down then the others. Obviously the one that was furthur down was the one attached to the rope that Rei was holding. Rei tried to crawl backwards to pull the person up but when he did so, instead of him pulling the rope, the rope pulled him again and the person dropped a little bit more, crying out as he did so.   
  
Just then the sound of a huge crash reached Rei's ears. Obviously the elevator had just hit ground level. The sound itself was so powerful that it swung the ropes a little, causing Rei to slid out more.  
  
"Help!" Rei exclaimed as he found himself sliding more and more. "I don't feel like becoming that elevator any time soon."  
  
Krys came and stood behind him, and tried pulling on the rope, though Rei didn't slid forward anymore, he certainly wasn't going backwards. Krys sighed. "I can't get you any higher. We need more muscle-power."  
  
Rei rolled his eyes at this statement. "Then pull the other two guys up and we'll work from there."   
  
Krys immediately ran to the other rope and began to pull it, only to have the sound of someone crying in pain greet her ears, as well as Kai's yell for her to stop what she was doing. Krys dropped the rope and turned to look at Rei. "Great! We're going to never get our asses out of here."  
  
Rei rolled his eyes but had to admit that Krys was right. This was starting to look very doubtful. More doubtful than Rei wanted it to be.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Tala groaned in pain as his rope slowly swung back and forth from the motion that someone had caused it to go into just seconds ago. The huge scratches that Tala had gotten from when the elevator went down right past him, almost through him, stung with every movement and it was really causing him more pain than it was worth.   
  
Kai was hanging right next to Tala and he wasn't in any misfortune whatsoever, he was merely swinging there. It was stupid that he should not be in any trouble when this was his fault anyways.  
  
Tala hated to hold grudges against people but it was almost impossible not to when that person was Kai. He was such a idiot sometimes. Of course, his ass makes up for that but only barely and Tala was starting to get sick of looking at Kai's ass anyways. Sure it was hot and everything, but you can only look at it so many times before you go...okay, next.  
  
Tala sighed. He probably didn't mean that, it was most likely just his frusteration speaking. Tala tended to get frusterated pretty fast in situations like this. But then again, who wouldn't?  
  
"Tala?" Bryan called up to him. Tala remembered his teammate was below him and slowly moved so that he could see him. Slowly, so that the rope wouldn't start swinging and cause Tala more pain than he was already in.  
  
Kai also looked down at Bryan, who was a good ten feet below them and as far as they had figured out, Rei hadn't finished tying Bryan to whatever he was tying the ropes to, when the elevator crashed. What was holding Bryan up now, was beyond them, but as far as they could see, it was a person. Not good odds.  
  
"Are you alright down there?" Kai asked, his voice still as emotionless as possible. God, what in the hell does he do? Take pills to make his emotions non-existence?   
  
"Fine." Bryan said. "Are you alright Tala?"   
  
Tala looked down at his pant legs which were red with blood. "Well, lets just say that these pants are going to be stained pretty badly after this but besides that, no damage done."  
  
Bryan didn't buy it. "Tala, how bad is it?" Tala sighed, he knew that Bryan wasn't going to let him out of telling him what was wrong but he could try, so Tala just didn't say anything. Bryan got impatient and continued to press for information. "Tala, tell me."  
  
Tala looked at Kai for support but Kai merely shrugged and looked away. A lot of help he was. How in the hell Rei could stand being with this guy so often, Tala would never know. Rei must take patience pills or something just as often as Kai takes his 'have no emotions' pills.   
  
Tala sighed and decided to tell Bryan as much as he knew, which wasn't the hell much. After all, what could it hurt? "I can move my toes around, I think I just have scratches. I can't tell how deep they are without taking off my pants and it hurts too much to move for me to do that."  
  
Unfortunately, Bryan wasn't reassured by this news. "Great. We have to find some way to get you up and out of here."   
  
Kai looked at the ladder. "I have an idea."  
  
o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o  
  
"So what do we do now?" Hannah asked Rei, who was currently laying on the floor, holding onto the rope attached to someone for dear life.   
  
"We wait until Kai tells us what to do because I don't know what to do anymore." Rei said simply. "And my arms are starting to kill me."  
  
"Aw poor Rei." Hannah went over and massaged Rei's shoulders.   
  
"Don't do that." Rei said sternly. "Or I'm going to relax and if I relax, my grip won't be as good and if my grip isn't as good, than I will drop this stupid rope. And if I drop this stupid rope, well then, Kai will kill me afterwards for killing someone."  
  
Hannah sighed and pulled back from Rei. Just then the other rope (that was attached to the pole) began to sway back and forth and all Rei and the girls could do was watching it, not knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Bryan watched helplessly as Kai swung back and forth in the middle of the elevator shaft, trying to reach that stupid ladder. He would almost make it and then the rope would swing backwards. It was beginning to frusterate Bryan and obviously it was starting to frusterate Kai as well.  
  
"Look you stupid god damn rope, get the hell over to that fucking ladder before I decided to termnate you, capish?" Kai said as the rope swung back the other way again.  
  
Tala groaned in pain, or at least Kai and Bryan assumed it was pain, and closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of Kai swinging back and forth in front of him.   
  
Bryan sighed in relief as Kai grabbed onto the ladder and effortlessly untied the rope from around his waist. "I'll be right back." Kai said and then climbed up the ladder.  
  
Bryan wondered just how Kai was planning to get Tala out and decided not to really worry about. Kai wouldn't let them down. His reputation was at stake. He let them down, we would be able to call him a quitter and no longer a beyblading champ and that would definately hurt his ego so Bryan was sure that Kai wasn't about to do anything that would cause people to think of that kind of thing.   
  
"Alright. Are you two okay down there?" Kai suddenly called from the elevator door that Bryan knew he was now safe inside of.  
  
"Fine." Tala replied. "But I'd love to get out of here sometime today."  
  
Bryan could just see Kai rolling his eyes and sighing. "Yah, yah, yah. Alright, fine then. I'm going to pull Bryan up until he's level with you, Tala. Ready Bryan?"  
  
Bryan nodded and then realized that Kai couldn't see him. "Yah, Kai, I'm ready when you are."  
  
"Alright." Kai said and Bryan found himself slowly being highered. It was a slow process but that wasn't what was worrying Bryan. He realized that pulling him out was easy enough, but how in the world were they ever going to be able to get Tala out?  
  
Bryan reached Tala and then yelled for them to stop, just as he had been told to do. Kai stopped pulling and smirked. "Alright then, I want you to bring Tala over so that he's sitting on your lap."  
  
"Kai!" Tala exclaimed. "What in the hell are you thinking? In case you don't remember, I'm sort of in major pain."  
  
Again Bryan could see Kai rolling his eyes, man Kai was easier to predict than he had thought. Or maybe Bryan was just watching Kai too much. Eh, who cares?  
  
"That's why you're going to sit on Bryan's lap and we're going to use Bryan as a semi-elevator." Kai explained. "If you're sitting on Bryan, it'll be harder for your rope to swing back and forth because of the extra weight."   
  
Tala shook his head. "I do not like this plan, but I'll work with it anyways. Just don't drop us."   
  
Kai chuckled softly, but Bryan could still hear him. "I'll try not to."  
  
Tala gritted his teeth. "You'd better not Kai, or I'll kill you when I get my hands on you."  
  
Bryan just sighed and stretched before he was to be used as a seat of some sort. This was going to be a long trip up but there was no time for complaining as Bryan slowly coaxed Tala into his lap and they began to raise in the air together.  
  
The rope swung a little bit and Tala's leg rubbed up against his, causing Tala to wince in pain. Bryan didn't like to see Tala in pain and the little tears in Tala's eyes were making him feel quite quilty. Bryan had never really had any feelings for Tala and Bryan realized that he still didn't have any. He was just concerned in a friendly way, after all, everyone would hate to see their best friend like this, right?  
  
Bryan didn't have time to ponder on this because the rope suddenly took a rather rapid swing and all of a sudden, the weight that was Tala was sliding off of his lap. 


	10. Dying Hearts in an elevator

Finding Love...in an elevator  
  
Just to let you all know..I'm going to be nice and not start my next fanfic before I finish this one because everytime I do that and try and focus on two fanfics at once, both of them always suffer so I'm just not going to do that this time...  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Kai or Tala, I wish I did but Tala-Baby and Kai's-baby kinda would kill me if I did so I'm going to just be content with the fact that I can make them do whatever I want for the time being.  
  
P.S- the chapter title has nothing to do with actually dying...I'm not going to kill anyone in this fanfic...I repeat NO DYING!  
  
Chapter Ten- Dying Hearts...in an elevator   
  
Krys watched as Kai's muscles constricted together, causing him to look even more hot than he usually did. Though they were in the middle of a really gruesome situation, Krys couldn't keep herself from thinking about Kai. Well actually Kai and her, alone.   
  
Hannah, Rei, Macy and Raye, all stood around, watching Kai pull, not too far away from the rope themselves, ready to lend a helping hand should Kai ask for one. Not that Kai was going to ask for one though, he'd probably rather die than ask for help. Even if it was from Rei or one of his other teammates.  
  
Rei was watching Kai's face intently as if he was looking for something. Krys felt her anger flare up like a barrier of fire ready to scorch Rei alive. How dare someone, anyone really, look at her Kai that way. Especially someone like Rei.  
  
Krys then realized that she was probably just over reacting, Rei wasn't interested in Kai that way, he was probably looking at Kai for a reason other than what Krys had jumped to conclusions about. After all, Rei and Kai worked together almost twenty-four hours a day.  
  
Then again, there had been times where Krys had seen the bladebreakers on tv and Rei or Kai would win a match and Rei would go all hyper and hug Kai or something. Krys found her subsiding anger go back up again. How dare Rei!  
  
All of a sudden, a jerky motion from Kai brought Krys back to the 'real world'. He was slipping, sweat pouring down his head. Rei immeadiately grabbed the rope and began to help pull, not even looking at Kai to see if what he was doing was right. As if Rei thought he could just read Kai's mind. Krys chuckled at that. Like anyone could read her Kai's mind.  
  
But Kai didn't tell Rei to go away like Krys had been counting on and that fueled her anger anymore. Why in the hell was it alright for Rei to do something that had gotten her snapped at just a few minutes before?   
  
Krys couldn't take it and walked up behind Kai and reached around him, wrapping her arms around him and pulled. Kai froze, his back straight, his breathing heavy. Then he turned around, his eyes darker and more scary than Krys had ever seen before.  
  
"Don't touch me." Kai said sternly, every word formed with a single breath and more emotion than Krys had ever seen come out of Kai. But then again, this was anger and that seemed to be all Kai had.  
  
Krys pulled away from Kai, glaring back at him, hiding her hurt emotions behind the wall of her indifference. Then Krys turned around and marched to the corner, hiding her face from the rest of the room and trying not to let her tears run past her barrier.  
  
"Krys? Are you alright?" Macy asked, coming up behind Krys, not forcing Krys to look at her but merely standing there.  
  
Krys didn't respond, she just stood there, staring at the wall and wondering what had gotten into Kai.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
{a/n: for those of you out there that think I forgot that in the last chapter Tala was slipping off of Bryan's lap, you're wrong. I didn't forget, I just had to write something else first...yah that's it..}  
  
Tala felt scared as he held on to Bryan but nothing but the hand that had grabbed him just seconds ago as he had almost fallen off of the other boy. Unfortunately, Bryan wasn't strong enough to pull Tala back up, so Tala was stuck like this and it wasn't the most comfortable position in the world.  
  
"KAI!" Bryan yelled, trying to get Kai's attention. "KAI!"  
  
Kai seemed to be pre-occupied with something but nonetheless the pulling stopped. Bryan breathed in relief and reached down with the hand he had been using for balance and began to pull Tala up.  
  
Tala gritted his teeth as the pain in his leg became more and more intense. It was like all the pain he had ever felt was back and focused on this one spot in his body. Sure, Tala had been trained to ignore pain but no one could expect him to ignore this, this was just too much for any mere mortal to deal with.  
  
Tala was almost back on Bryan's lap, when Bryan lost his grip on Tala and Tala was falling down again. Tala's instinct told him to grab something and so he did and by Bryan's cry, it wasn't the right thing to grab.   
  
Kai's voice was suddenly heard by the two boys that were in an...awkward position. "What's going on down there?"  
  
Bryan replied, his voice hoarse and full of pain. "Tala slipped."  
  
Kai sighed. "Alrighty then, tell me when I tug on Tala's rope."  
  
There was a tug on Tala's rope and Tala yelled up. "There you go."  
  
Then Tala's rope was raised and soon Tala was back on Bryan's lap, safe and sound. Bryan's grip around Tala's waist was a lot stronger than it had been last time, probably because he didn't want to repeat what had just happened again.   
  
Not that Tala blamed him.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤   
  
Raye felt sorry for Krys, really sorry for Krys but Raye immeadiately forgot her concern for the girl when Bryan's head could be seen in the elevator door. Raye ran over to the door, ready to pull Tala in as soon as she could. At the moment, Raye didn't care if Bryan was gay or not, at that moment, all she cared about was the fact that the guy she had a crush on {a/n: yes people, she has a crush on him} was going to be alright.  
  
Hannah and Rei pulled Tala off of Bryan and immeadiately told Macy to go and call 9-11. Guess Tala's leg was pretty bad. While everyone else was worried about Tala, Raye held her hand out to Bryan, who took it and let Raye pull him inside to the safety of the floor.   
  
Not caring what Bryan thought, Raye threw her arms around Bryan and hugged him tight. When Bryan didn't return the hug, Raye remembered that Bryan didn't like her that way and she pulled away, feeling like her heart was going to die.  
  
To add insult to injury, Macy ran back in the room with Lee at her heels, whose cellphone she held in her hand. Bryan pushed Raye away and ran over to Lee, their hug was just the thing that Raye had been craving just a few minutes ago but hadn't received.   
  
The paramedics came soon enough and put Tala on a stretcher with everyone over-looking the procedure, well everyone but Bryan, who was too busy holding on to Lee to notice anything else.  
  
They all followed the paramedics out of the building and to the ambulance, Raye at the end, her feet dragging on the floor. Why did these things have to end like this.  
  
While the other seven people that Raye had been trapped with, organized the ways that they were going to get to the hospital, Raye stood off to the side, kicking the odd pebble. Bryan noticed that she wasn't getting involved in their discussion and told Lee to wait for him for a moment and then went over to Raye.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Bryan asked. "You're free! You never have to look at any of us again if you don't want to. You should be happy, not looking like you just got into the worst situation ever."  
  
Raye sighed and looked at Bryan, who was trying to cheer her up. What the hell. Raye leaned in, pulled Bryan to her and kissed him again, remembering how his lips had felt last time.  
  
And the reaction that Bryan gave her, was something she never would have expected, not in a thousand years. 


	11. Slapping Things in an elevator

Finding Love...in an elevator  
  
YAH! I got over a hundred reviews..yah yah yah yah yah YAH! *is all happy now* OKay, I will now reply to people ^_^  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel...hi! I hope that you finish reading my chapters soon and I hope that you like them ^_^  
  
aZn*pRyD..it was an evil cliffie wasn't it...muhahaha, i get to be evil..lol  
  
LiL MisS ME..I hope that Bryan's bi too because if he isn't...my story is ruined *turns to bryan* sooo are you?? bryan: *walks away without saying anything* me: well then..that was a lot of help...oh well, he probably is *crosses her fingers*  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel(again)...yah I don't get it either..you'd think they'd be HAPPY to be stuck in there with Kai and Tala and Bryan and Rei..I know that I would be ^_^  
  
Araceil Black Panther...okay I can't answer that because you'll read it in like two seconds but lets just say that what happened completely explains the name of the chapter  
  
inugurl...thanks I'm glad that you like this...uh fanfic ^_^  
  
kai's babe..alright alright I'll write a sequel *hides because she's afraid someone going to hurt her one of these days*  
  
Miekkie...thanks for the compliment and I'm updating...seeeeeeeeeeee *points to the chapter*  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel(yet again) Yah! I know...I loved that scene too...I can't imagine him doing that normally but HEY, he's trapped in an elevator! ^_^  
  
Roll...you have a lot of questions...I think I answered all of your questions in this chapter but one...Tala and Macy are NOT, I repeat, are NOT going to get together...thank you and have a good day!  
  
Coppelia..I'm glad that you people all like me that much that you want a sequel...^_^  
  
Zidane...*wonders why people think that she won't update* eh, it's probably just a habit...muhahahahaa okay I'm done *points to the chapter* there's the reaction...  
  
Zoea...I'm glad to know that you'll read my yu-gi-oh fanfic...lol whenever I get around to writing it  
  
Mistress Red...I know..it is nice that Kai/Rei aren't gay for once in their lifes....i feel so special that I actually made it through this fic without making them gay!! ^_^  
  
Yuki..is this soon enough??? *doesn't think so, so she begs for forgiveness*  
  
shadeykai...hehehe..I hope you have fun reading it ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING...okay that's not true...I own all the girls in this...there that's better...now to the story  
  
Chapter Eleven-Slapping Things...in an elevator  
  
Bryan didn't know how it happen, in fact, he didn't know if it actually had happened. One minute, he THOUGHT he was kissing Raye and then the next, he was standing up and Raye was on the ground, holding her cheek.  
  
Bryan realized that his hand was in the follow through of having slapped someone and he put two and two together and came up with four.   
  
"Oh my god Raye, are you alright?" Bryan asked, scooping down to check on her. "I can't believe it, I didn't mean to. It was a reflex I guess."  
  
Raye just scurried away from Bryan, sitting next to the wall, her face buried in her hands. Bryan felt really sorry for her, especially since he knew that it was mostly his fault.  
  
Bryan was about to go over to Raye and apoligize again when Lee came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Bryan's waist and laid a kiss on Bryan's neck.   
  
"Come on Bry, lets go. Kai is paying for the cabs and I spent five minutes convincing him that I should go with you and not Macy." Lee pulled Bryan towards the cabs that were waiting and all Bryan could do was go along, staring regrettingly at Raye.  
  
When they got to the hospital, Bryan tried to get close enough to Raye to apoligize but everytime he got close either Raye would go and ask someone something, or Lee would see him and pull him away. At this rate, Bryan decided, he'd never get to apoligize to Raye for something that he didn't even realize he did until it was too late.  
  
Bryan finally got rid of Lee by telling him that he was thristy, which automatically made Lee jump up and go to get Bryan something to drink. As soon as Lee was out of sight, Bryan jumped up and went to see Raye.  
  
He paused in front of the chair that was next to her. "Mind if I sit here?"  
  
Raye looked the other way and shook her head. Judging just by that, this was not going to be easy for Bryan. Just when Bryan was about to say something, Raye got up and went to sit next to Rei. Bryan gritted his teeth, god this chick was impossible to apoligize to.   
  
Bryan gave up and went to the door to wait for Lee, who promptly appeared, and with a soda pop too. "Here you go." Lee said and bent down to peck Bryan on the cheek before handing Bryan the pop. Bryan took it and pulled Lee to a chair so that they could sit down and Bryan leaned into Lee, snuggling into his chest.  
  
This felt so perfect...but if that was truly true, than why did he keep thinking about what he did to Raye?  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤   
  
Kai looked around the room, his eyes settling on Krys. She looked upset and that made Kai feel a little upset too. Why? Kai didn't know, he just knew that it did. Maybe Rei was right, maybe Kai did like Krys but just wouldn't admit it to himself. Kai chuckled, yah right. He didn't like Krys, he just didn't want to leave her with the wrong impression.   
  
With that thought imprinted clearly in his brain, Kai got up and crossed the hospital waiting room. Krys saw him coming and turned her head towards him, confusion written all over her features. Kai put on his emotionless face, trying to keep the grin that wanted to appear from doing so.   
  
"Hey." Kai said softly, standing next to Krys and looking out the window.   
  
"Hi." Krys said, her hurt emotions all visible in that one little world. Kai sighed, he hated it when people got too emotional. It just didn't work for him, not one little bit. It was stupid how some people got all worked up about something that he paid little or no attention to.   
  
Kai was about to say something else when all of a sudden someone's mouth was on his. Kai sighed in his head and then debated whether or not to kiss back. He decided just for the moment, he should kiss back, and so he did.  
  
Just then Krys pulled away and her hand connected with his cheek. Kai instantly pulled back and held his hand up to his cheek, and looked at Krys confused.   
  
Krys glared at him. "At least we know that you're capable of another emotion Kai." Krys then stormed away. Macy glared at him before falling. Kai wondered what that meant and was about to follow as well to find out when Tyson and Max ran into the room. {A/N: For my reviewer that was worried about Tyson and Max}.  
  
Tyson saw Kai first and ran straight over to him. "KAI!" Tyson threw him arms around Kai and suffocated him in a bear hug. "I was so worried."   
  
Max came up behind him, smiling as always. "Yah, that's why we had to stop at the all-you-can-eat buffet before we came over here, right?"  
  
Tyson shrugged. "Kai understands, right Kai? I mean, it was an all-you-can-eat buffet, there was chicken and more chicken and even more chicken. As well as pizza and garlic bread and strawberries and this really good chocolate sauce for the strawberries." Tyson drooled just thinking about it.  
  
Kai pushed Tyson away, not wanting Tyson's drool all over him. Kai looked at the door and gave a mental sigh. There was no way he'd be able to find Krys now, she could be on the other side of town by now. Kai wondered why he really cared.   
  
However, before Kai could really think about it, Tyson noticed the doctor that was coming out and pulled Kai over to him. Kai had nothing he could do besides follow Tyson as fast his legs would let him.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤   
  
Tala laid in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering when he would get his first visitor. He didn't have long to wonder because just a couple of seconds later, the door opened.  
  
"Hey Tala, how are you?" Bryan's voice filled the room.   
  
"Bored." Tala replied and grinned towards the door. "But hey, it's a hospital. I know why Boris told us never to end up in one of these things."  
  
Bryan smiled. "It's good to know that you're feeling better."  
  
Tala nodded. "I was never feeling bad to begin with, my legs were just in a lot of pain but now I can't even feel them."  
  
Bryan's smile vanished. "You can't feel your legs."  
  
Tala rolled his eyes. "I was kidding Bryan, sheesh, loosen up." Tala took another look at Bryan and regretted his words. He reached out and patted the hospital bed. "Come and sit down and tell me what's wrong. Lee didn't do anything to ya, did he? 'Cause if he did, I don't care if he's your boyfriend or not, I'm going to go and give him a piece of my mind, confined to this hospital bed or not. I'll-"  
  
Bryan's voice cut Tala off. "Oh no, it's not Lee."  
  
Tala cocked his head to the side. "Then what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me anything, we've been friends since we were little kids. I won't tell anyone else."  
  
Bryan sighed and took a deep breath. "I think I should break up with Lee."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I think I have feelings for someone else and I don't think that it's fair to Lee that I should fall head over heels with someone and then lead Lee on that I'm still in love with him. I know we've been going out forever but-"  
  
Tala nodded. "Go and tell him, he'll understand."  
  
Bryan smiled. "I hope so Tala. I don't want to hurt him."  
  
Tala nodded again. "I know you don't and if I know you, like I do, you won't hurt him, well not that much."  
  
Bryan grinned and got up. "Thanks Tala."  
  
Tala watched Bryan turn to leave and he couldn't help himself but to slap Bryan's ass. Bryan jumped a little bit and Tala laughed. "Now, just remember not to stick your ass in his face like that when you leave him afterwards, and I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
Bryan laughed too. "Very funny Tala, very very funny."  
  
Tala watched Bryan leave, his ass moving from side to side and Tala groaned. Only Bryan could walk like that without trying or falling over. Tala shook his head, Bryan could make any guy's brain hurt when they tried to figure out their feelings about him. That was just a natural talent that Bryan had and all Tala could say was that he was glad that Bryan was on his side.  
  
The door opened again and Kai peeked his head through, with Rei and Tyson right behind him. Tala rolled his eyes, and slumped back down into his bed, this was going to be a loonnnggg visiting period.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It had been three long days since she had last seen Bryan, since Bryan had slapped her and since she had been stuck in an elevator with him. Raye was trying her hardest to forget about the boy but unfortunately, everywhere she turned, she saw his face or heard his name.  
  
She turned on the radio and it happened again. "That was an old favourite from BRYAN Adams." The name Bryan seemed to scream itself at Raye and Raye quickly turned off the radio, not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
It wasn't that she hated Bryan, how could she? It was just, he had a boyfriend, he wasn't interested in girls and he probably didn't even remember she existed. Even if he did, he probabaly only recalled her as that annoying girl that kept kissing him at the weirdest moments.  
  
Raye sighed and picked up a towel, grabbing her keys before exiting the room. She was going to go to the pool, hoping that it would take her mind off of Bryan.   
  
Three hours later, Raye emerged from the shower and was surprised to see the light on her answering machine blinking on and off, slowly but steadily. Deciding that it was most likely just Krys or someone, Raye went to the kitchen to get herself something to eat.  
  
Raye passed the answering machine on her way back to living room and found that her attention was automatically drawn to it. Raye sighed, it wasn't likely that it was Bryan, in fact, if it was, Raye would probably be incrediblely surprised. It was just Krys, or Macy, and they just wanted to remind Raye of some tournament that they were entered in.   
  
Trying to convince herself that, Raye went to the living room and sat down. But the second she sat down she got back up and went over to the answering machine, what do I have to lose, she asked herself.  
  
Raye pressed the message button and the automatic voice came on. "You have one message. To hear the message, press one, to delete the message press-"  
  
Raye hurried pressed one and waited for the message to come on. It took a minute but then it did and Raye almost fell over.  
  
"Hey Raye." Bryan's voice filled the room. "This is Bryan. I was trapped in an elevator with you a couple of days ago. You're probably wondering how I got your number. Well I asked Hannah for it and she gave it to me. I hope that's alright. Anyways, I'm just calling to ask if you'd like to have dinner with me or something sometime. Nothing formal but it'd be fun. Anyways, if you decide you want to, call me back at 833-3637...talk to you soon, I hope."  
  
The automatic voice came back on. "End of machine. If you'd like to hear it again, press one. If you'd like to delete it, press two."  
  
But Raye wasn't even listening she was in her own little world. Suddenly she woke up as the phone rang. She hurriedly picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
There was a soft chuckle and Raye's breath caught in her throat, not even daring to hope. "Hey Raye, it's Bryan."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
{A/N: OMG! I can't believe this fanfic's over. OMG! I can't believe I got more than a hundred reviews for this.   
  
I think that this deserves a sequel...don't you? I think it does! But what to write about. You know, Krys and Kai never did go on that date that Rei dared them too. And Rei and Hannah have to go out. And Bryan and Raye have to go out to dinner. And I have to find someone for Tala...yes, that will be what I write about next time..what'cha think????   
  
Oh yah, for those of you that want to know. I decided that my yu-gi-oh fanfic can wait and I went back to the series 'kai has a girlfriend' to write the last book so that people can stop telling me to write the last book in it. Yah...but I will write that yu-gi-oh story..I swear I will.} 


End file.
